


Polavoid

by dirtyinfluences



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Dreamscapes, Emotional Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Manipulation, Photography, Realm Hopping, Revenge, Rimming, Secret Plans, Slow Burn, Soul Selling, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyinfluences/pseuds/dirtyinfluences
Summary: Prompto, lonely and overlooked, was willing to do almost anything to be noticed and have friends. It wasn't until he stumbled across an ancient grimoire that his luck changed.  Following the summoning instructions within the pages, he conjures up an otherworldly daemon by the name of Ignis who offers him an exchange. In return for granting him the ability to traverse realms to find a place to call his own, Prompto must agree to be a part-time photographer to the daemons of Astraeus.For Prompto, the deal is more than enough. He navigates how to best control his powers and meets daemonic families and finds himself growing closer to Ignis. Yet, despite the positive turn his life seems to have taken, dark things hover in the background. Prompto starts seeing a mysterious man in his dreams at the same time Ignis and his compatriots whisper about a dangerous being by the name of Ardyn.





	Polavoid

**Art by[flykiwifly](https://flykiwifly.tumblr.com/) **

 

 

“See you later, Petros!” The girl behind the counter waved, and Prompto gave her a smile and wave back before hastening his retreat from the cafe. The smile fell as soon as he crossed the threshold of the door and he fought the urge to sigh. Although he had been working at the shop for nearly a whole year now it still seemed that no one could get his name. Certainly it was unique enough to be remembered, right? But after the first month he had given up correcting his coworkers. Petros, Peter, Parker. He naturally answered to any name that began with a P.

At least it wasn’t raining.

He took a quick moment to put his headphones on before he started walking in the direction of home with no particular sense of speed. People may have forgotten his name at work but at least they occasionally acknowledged him. He may as well be living alone back at his place as his father stayed locked away in his office or at work. Prompto didn’t even know what he did, to be honest, just knew that it was a lab of some kind. It wasn’t exactly welcoming to come home to a large, quiet house so he never rushed; he usually tried to dillydally as much as he could.

Case in point; the used book store he caught sight of. It only took a moment of hesitation before he changed his path, removing his headphones in the process. His entrance was greeted by a ringing bell above the door but no one was at the register to greet him. In fact, looking around, Prompto didn’t see anyone in the store. Although he thought it was a bit weird he decided to venture in further anyway. If worse came to worse, this would be the beginning of his horror movie death. Preferably not, but if he had to go he’d rather it be in a horror movie sort of way.

The next thing that struck him was how dusty and old the books that lined the shelves were. Nothing had been printed past the 50’s from the looks of them. Old dictionaries and cartography books took up most of the space but there were a few odder books amongst the bunch. Prompto snorted at ‘Goblin-proofing One’s Chicken Coop’ and next to that was ‘The Do-It-Yourself Lobotomy: Open Your Mind to Greater Creative Thinking.’

All in all the shop was a worthy distraction and delaying tactic. After he plucked the Goblinproofing book from the shelf, Prompto tilted his head back to look at the books higher up. Unsurprisingly, these books were dustier. But one caught his eye immediately. It was a deep, rich red, and the title on the spine was printed in gold lettering. He could swear it said ‘daemon Summoning’. Getting up on the tips of his toes, he stretched up to try and grab it, straining until his fingers caught under the spine and he was able to shimmy it out.

The title hadn’t changed in the time it took to get it down into his hands. Daemon Summoning. That was it. Prompto was curious but before he could open it to investigate further a door closed behind him. With a start he spun on his heel to see an elderly man hobble over to the register. He seemed unaware of his visitor, and Prompto debated if he should say something.

“Hey! I’d, uh, I’d like to buy these books.” Prompto ventured, walking toward the cash register. Slowly, the man looked up and squinted before waving him over to the register without a word.

Oh, well, that was fine. No trouble.

The man didn't say a word as he rang in the books. Nor did he say anything when he looked up and held out his hand. Just continued to squint. Prompto blessed his stars that, although it was an ancient contraption, there was a small screen that displayed the price. Once he had forked over the coin, Prompto hastily grabbed his two books and left without a look over his shoulder. Well. That was strange. But at least he had some good entertainment material at best – how could a book about keeping goblins out of your chicken coop _not_ be entertaining?

He stopped only once more to grab something to eat from one of those street vendor guys so it didn’t take much longer for him to arrive home. Just as expected there was no one at the door when he entered. Nor was there any life in the halls or the rooms he passed. He paused briefly outside the closed door of his father's study, but there wasn’t a sound to be heard beyond. So he continued on to his room, making as little noise as possible.

Safely inside his room, Prompto placed the books on his desk and then fell face forward into his bed. He didn’t stay that way long before he wiggled around to look up at his ceiling and the pictures that decorated it. Up there were some of his favourite pictures that he had taken. Normally when he looked up at the collection he felt a sense of happiness. Sometime, like now, it made him feel extremely lonely. Not a single one featured him and another person. Whenever people had pictures on display in movies they always seemed to feature the character and their friends. Prompto’s were made up of landscapes and animals. The tops of trees at the golden hour, the fluffiest cutest chick he had ever seen, the city at night.

Prompto eyed the books again. Before he had time to really think about what he was doing he was sat at his desk. Bypassing the Goblin proofing book he took hold of the daemon summoning book, still curious as to what was inside. When he lifted the cover he was both surprised and unsurprised by what was inside. Part of him had been expecting pages covered in pentagrams drawn in pen and goats blood on the pages. The other part had been expecting exactly what it really was. Yellowed pages that smelt both musty and sweet with age.

Once he started reading, Prompto found himself enthralled with the text. By the time he was finished the clock near his bed read shortly after midnight. As he went through the motions of his nightly routine he continued to mull over the book. Even in bed he was still thinking about it. There was something in the frank way the text was presented. No where near as crazy as he would have thought.

Not that he believed in it. Nope, he was already weird enough with his freckles, geek inclined interests, slight pudge (a remnant of his years as the fat kid in class) and anxious tendencies. He didn’t need to add ‘daemon worshipping cultist’ to the list.

So he tried not to think of it.

He was mostly successful, too. He fell asleep not thinking about it. He woke up not thinking about it. He would have made it the whole day, likely, if it hadn’t been such a miserable day. He got soaked walking to work in the rain, then he had a customer bump into him and spill their scalding coffee all over his front because they hadn’t seen him there. Apart from that he failed to get any shifts the next week because his boss ‘forgot he worked here’ and got to spend the rest of his shift listening to his coworkers talk all about an upcoming trip and how great it would be to spend time with friends. By the time he left he was thoroughly despondent. All he had been trying to do was keep his mind off his day when the book crept back into his mind.

As he walked he started to zone out, completely distracted by his thoughts about the contents of the pages. Daemon summoning… Was it actually possible? He would be more than happy to trade anything for a deal to give him friends or make his life less sucky. A small part of Prompto’s mind told him to suck it up - that he could have it a lot worse. He had to remind himself that it didn’t make his situation any less real.

It wouldn’t add all that much time to his walk if he took a detour toward the supermarket. Prompto veered off onto another street, following it all the way to his new destination. Unlike when he was walking home he took long, quick strides. The faster he moved the less time he had to chicken out.

Prompto didn't slow down when he entered the store, either. He made a straight line to where he needed to be, threw items into his basket and went right to the register. Just a dude. Buying some candles. Nothing to see here. Prompto would have whistled if he wasn't positive that it would make him look either crazy or suspicious. He started relaxing once he actually got to the check out. The lady seemed completely disinterested in life. Something Prompto could relate to, working in the customer service world.

Once he had finished paying, Prompto thanked the lady and made his retreat. From there nothing of interest happened as he walked the rest of the way home. He didn't see anyone he knew and there wasn't anything to witness.

At home, Prompto did as he always did and went right to his room. Except, instead of switching his uniform for pyjamas he raided his dresser for what he deemed as his ‘best clothes’. He even matched his socks. According to the text one was expected to be dressed properly and have the utmost respect and manners when coming in contact with daemons. It seemed silly to Prompto but he assumed the author knew more than he did about the whole thing.

The next step, after changing and making sure his hair was still styled, involved the items he had bought. Carefully, one by one, he placed each black candle on the floor in a circle big enough for him and another to comfortable sit inside – it was a bit lopsided due to available space but he was sure that didn't matter as much as his clothing. In the middle he placed incense (lavender was the only smell he liked out of the available options and the simplest), the holder and a match box. Finally, Prompto grabbed a few things, book included, from his desk and settled inside the circle himself, legs neatly folded underneath him.

First he lit the incense and placed it in it’s holder. As he waited for the scent to fill the room he lit each of the candles and opened the book. Once he found the sigil he wanted (deal making, check) he drew it on a sheet of paper he had taken with him. He took his time with it, making sure that each line was where it was meant to be. Once he was sure he had the sigil right with no missing or out of place lines, he went over it to darken the lines. Underneath it he wrote down what he was hoping for out of the summoning and closed his eyes to focus on the phrase.

_I want friends. I want to be somewhere I belong with people who actually want me._

After a few minutes of focusing Prompto cracked open an eye to see nothing, or no one, had materialized. Nothing happened. He didn’t feel any different; No ‘I've been touched by a daemon’ feeling. Instead he just felt overwhelmingly embarrassed he had even considered the idea of doing this. Of course nothing happened, this was all crap made up by crazy people. _And I fell for it like a fool._

At least the incense smelled nice, Prompto reasoned. He shuffled around to put the candle behind him out and immediately regretted anything he ever said about preferring to die a horror movie death. Standing there in his room, without any indication of how he got there, was a man. He stood tall above Prompto and wore an immaculate pressed suit, glasses and loosely slicked back sandy hair.

Prompto screamed.

“Hush, now, and mind those candles.” The stranger said, eyebrow arched high. Prompto blinked up at him, unsure of what to say next. Did the summoning really work and was he really a daemon? He didn’t look like a daemon; in fact, he looked completely human. While Prompto hadn’t exactly been picturing a tail and horns he still expected something more… supernatural. He also sounded vaguely British - were daemons British?

“I… who are you?” Prompto managed to squawk out, cringing at how he sounded. He stood up to put himself at eye level and found out that the newcomer was also taller than him. “How’d you get in here?”

“You summoned me?” the man said after a moment of silence, tone thick with disbelief, as if it should have been obvious. “I am Ignis, representative of Ifrit the Infernian. I am here because, as I can see, you decided to partake in a summoning ritual. What is your name?”

“Prompto. I didn’t think it would work, honestly,” he admitted with a nervous laugh. At least that earned an amused look from Ignis.

“Well, here I am. Getting down to business; What is it you wish for?” Ignis asked. As he spoke he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and Prompto couldn't help but watch the movement.

After a moment Prompto realized he had been asked a question. He opened his mouth to answer but immediately shut it again. It had been easy to write down on paper but his ears burned at the thought of actually voicing to thought out loud to someone else. So instead he stooped down to pick up the piece of paper he had written it on and passed it over. Ignis’ face didn't betray any emotion, positive or negative, as he took it and read it over. Prompto shuffled with nervous energy as he waited; at least he wasn't being laughed at.

“I cannot force people to do things. Despite the unsavoury representation of Daemons on many different plains we're not that terrible. I can suggest but I can't make them be your friend. Nor can I create a being.” Ignis told him with a careful tone, placing the paper on Prompto’s nearby bed. “That does not mean I am unable to help you, however. Ifrit’s speciality is transporting people between realms. So I propose this; I shall give you the ability to travel between the different realms of reality and you can find ‘somewhere you belong’ and decide it for yourself. That is not outside my abilities.”

Prompto nodded along with Ignis as he spoke, absorbing what he was saying. It all made sense in a way. Of course he couldn't just will people to like him. But the ability to travel between… What, dimensions? How was that even possible?

“So, like, is this the part where I offer you my soul?” Prompto asked instead of babbling on about dimension jumping logistics. In return he got an incredulous look.

“What need would I for a soul? A persistent myth that we absolutely require a soul in exchange.” Ignis hummed, casting a look around the room. “However, I will accept the offer. I do ask one more thing in payment, though, since this will take a lot of energy to grant.”

“Name your price. Can’t be worse than a soul.”

“Eager little thing, aren't we? Am I correct in saying you're a photographer?” Ignis asked as he moved to sit down on the desk chair.

“Well, I take a lot of pictures. Don’t know if that really qualifies me as a photographer, though.” Prompto laughed.

“Here’s my proposal: In exchange for my services I require a service of you. When I need you, you shall be available as a photographer. Cameras and photographs are rare in my world, and quite a novelty. I can think of a few who would be delighted to have some pictures.” Ignis said, laying out all out in a casual tone. “A soul and a job.”

“Sounds fair enough to me,” he agreed, snatching up his camera from the desk. Ignis waited patiently as Prompto lined up a shot and snapped a picture of him. “Prompto Argentum, daemon photographer extraordinaire!”

Ignis left the chair once the photo was taken and stepped in closer to Prompto. He grabbed Prompto’s right wrist with one hand and his camera in the other. He didn’t take the camera away, however. Instead he closed his eyes and appeared to be concentrating hard. Prompto swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling nervous again. Was he about to do his thing? Was he just trying to creep him out? Only a few moments after Ignis took hold of him he started feeling a tingle in his wrist underneath Ignis’ palm. The tingle grew until it became more of a burning sensation and Prompto wrinkled his nose against the pain as he fought to keep still. When he automatically tried to pull away, Ignis tightened his grip. Just as the pain started to become unbearable it finally subsided and Ignis let go of both Prompto and the camera.

“Was that it?” Prompto asked, looking down to his wrist. “Wait, what the shit?” he questioned, thrusting his arm out to Ignis; on the back of his wrist were marking that looked almost like a tattoo. It reminded him of a barcode but not quite. Multiple lines ran parallel down his wrist and were all nearly the same length. Instead of straight they flowed and curved, reminding Prompto of calligraphy. On either end of the rows were two different sigils neither of which Prompto recognized from the book.

“A physical marking of our bond.” Ignis explained unperturbed by Prompto’s panic. “You’ll now be able to make portals, of a sort, out of the pictures you take. You can decide which ones act as a gate and only you can access it. No need to fear someone else accidentally picking up a photo and disappearing. You’ll also be able to continue taking pictures like normal without them becoming portals. Now, don’t forget to snuff those candles.”

Automatically, Prompto looked down at the candles. When he looked back up he startled to see that Ignis was no longer there. As covertly as he had made his entrance so too was his exit. Prompto was left to question if he had hallucinated the whole exchange but one look at his wrist told him that it had actually happened.

Suddenly, Prompto’s legs felt weak and he all but collapsed back onto his bed. Had he really just summoned a demon and sold his soul? Apart from the fact he now knew daemons existed, there were also other worlds and realms out there. It all sounded impossible to him, but he had the proof. Unless Ignis had lied about it to get his soul but that didn’t seem likely to Prompto. The man (could he call him a man if he was a daemon?) had seemed entirely honest about everything and the grimoire had stressed that while some daemons played tricks on humans they never lied when it came to making deals, nor were they inherently malicious.

Prompto barely remembered to extinguish the candles before sleeping. Once he had the flames out he crawled into his bed without bothering to change or do any of his other nightly routines. He felt completely and utterly exhausted. Whether it was from selling his soul, or just the excitement of what had happened, he didn’t have the energy to keep his eyes open for much longer. Before he fell asleep he gave one last look to the marking on his wrist and when he dreamed that night it was of tall, handsome daemons with glasses and an attractive accent.

When Prompto woke the sun was already high in the sky and glaring brightly through his window. Already he could tell it was well past the time he normally got up. This was confirmed when he looked at the clock and saw it was 1pm. Jolting upright, Prompto looked around his room in a panic. Everything seemed normal and nothing was out of place. He checked his phone and saw no missed calls so at least his wasn't late for work.

Leaning back onto his heels, Prompto let out a deep sigh. It was strange for him to wake up past 10. What had he been doing last…

The deal.

Prompto looked immediately to his wrist where the black lines of the tattoo stood stark against the pale skin. Okay, so he hadn't dreamt the whole thing. He had really made a deal with a daemon in exchange for his soul and photography skills. In return he now apparently had supernatural powers of some kind.

Prompto felt tempted to crawl back in bed and hide under his covers

Instead he got up, didn't bother to get changed from yesterday's clothes, and took his bag and cameras (a more current digital camera and an older instant camera) and left the house. He wandered aimlessly through the neighbourhood for the better part of an hour. He told himself it was because he was trying to find the best spot and subject but a tiny part of him might have been putting it off in case it didn't work. Hope now, be disappointed later.

Eventually Prompto found himself in a dead end alley between two tall buildings. A quick look to either side told him that there were no windows until a few stories up. Even then, they had curtains pulled across them.

_This is probably as good a place as ever._

With a deep sigh, Prompto took out his instant camera and snapped a picture of the wall between the buildings. A well of anxiousness and excitement built in his chest as the photo was spat out and he waved it around.

The image cleared and Prompto took a look. It wasn't a spectacular photo by any means; the lighting wasn't all that great and the subject wasn't all the interesting. But this wasn't for an album or portfolio so it would do. After a moment of realizing he didn't know how he was supposed to use his mojo, Prompto decided on doing what he did for the summoning the previous night. He held the photo in both hands and closed his eyes, focusing on what he wanted. He visualized the image and thought about how he wanted to jump through the image to somewhere else.

When he opened his eyes, Prompto found his vision had blurred. Yet when he looked down he could see the picture in perfect clarity so he focused his gaze there. Suddenly, he felt pressure from all sides and his temples throbbed but he refused to look away. The pressure became near unbearable he closed his eyes in a long blink, and when he opened them his vision had gone back to normal.

He was no longer in the alley.

Instead he found himself staring at what he assumed to be a kitchen, occupied by creatures he had never seen even in fiction. He stared at them and they stared back at him as shocked looking as he felt. Prompto’s senses kicked in quickly after that and he made to run away. His legs refused to move and panic ran through his body. He didn’t think he was scared enough to be frozen in place. A look down confirmed he wasn’t – instead, the reason for his inability to move was because half his body, including both of his legs, were embedded in a wall.

“Seriously, a wall?!” he exclaimed, startling the occupants of the room. The words seemed to stir them into action and they rose from their chairs so Prompto did the only other thing he could think of doing. He focused back on the picture.

The last thing he heard before closing his eyes when the pressure was back was a mechanical whirring but when he opened them again he was blessedly back in his alley. Not trapped in a wall.

So it worked. He actually could travel through time, space, dimensions, whichever it was. Downside it might turn out to be a little janky. But it worked!

With a little victory whoop, Prompto turned to start his way back home, mind churning over the different possibilities of where he could end up or how to do it. Maybe he got stuck in a wall because he took a picture of a wall? Not because of some video game glitch. He’d have to take very different pictures each time to see if it at all affected where he ended up. Would a specific picture take him to the same place every time?

It took Prompto twice as long to make it to his house. He spent a fair bit of time taking various different pictures with his digital camera to print at home. A picture of a cluster of trees, of an open and nearly empty playground, and the length of a car-less street. Plus many others. He tried to keep them as varied as possible to test his earlier theory.

Predictably, the house was silent when he arrived home. The lack of shoes in the doorway confirming it was also empty. Usually, when he arrived to an empty house he would sigh in resignation. It used to be one of disappointment but he had long since stopped being disappointed. Most of the time, at least. But today, like yesterday, he was too excited to give it thought.

One pit stop to the kitchen later and Prompto was holed up in his room, door locked, music on, and lunch all but forgotten at his elbow. His attention was completely fixated on his computer screen. The process of transferring pictures onto his computer and then systematically going through each and every one to weed out the ‘okay-ish’ ones was always something he found tedious. Yet, he hardly noticed the passage of time as he stared, considered and organized the digital files.

Prompto pulled up the picture of Ignis he had taken the previous night and leaned back to admire it. The lighting wasn't the best and it wasn’t an ‘artistic’ angle but… it was captivating. Perhaps because of the subject. Otherworldly being fact aside, he was incredibly handsome. Also maybe totally his type.

“Oh god.” Prompto groaned at the same time he felt his face flare up with heat. Was he really staring at a picture of him like some sort of creep? With that thought the blush crept further down his neck and Prompto launched himself into a chair spin. He really did not need to add a crush to this. He was better off just printing this batch of pictures and going from there. Absently, he brushed over the markings on his wrist with just the lightest touch of his fingertips.

 

* * *

 

In a different place, in a very different setting, Ignis Scientia sat at an ornate stone table in the center of a brightly lit room. He was not the sole occupant of the room. Also sat at the table was the giant mountain of a being, a fellow disciple of Ifrit, Gladiolus. Next to him was Gentiana, as she preferred to be called in this for and lazily sprawled across his chair was Noctis of the Lucis Caelum line blessed by Bahamut.

This was not meant to be a casual hangout so Ignis folded his hands on top of the table and cleared his throat.

“Ifrit has continued to act more and more aggressive as the days pass. He has always been ill tempered but his actions are bordering on irrational and illogical. He seems to have his sights set on full dominion of other realms now. I fear there is something deeper happening beyond a mere ‘bad mood’. Ifrit has never wanted to conquer before.” Ignis said, looking around the table. Gladio and Noctis were both nodding, but Gentiana remained silent. Her silence did not worry him for it was not unusual of her and her face held no disagreement.

“So where are we supposed to go from here?” Gladio asked.

“I’m afraid I do not have a plan for that. Unfortunately we cannot just go up to him and ask what’s got him so pissy.” To the side he heard Noctis snort. “But I fear the consequences if this is to go unmonitored.”

“There’s something we’re not seeing here.” Noctis put in as he sat up straight. “As you said, he’s never wanted to conquer. He’s never liked other realms, sure. But that’s different from wanting to destroy or rule them. Someone or something must be swaying him.”

“You really think someone is able to manipulate Ifrit? He doesn’t even listen to the other Astrals!” Gladio scoffed, crossing his arms.

“Noct’s proposal isn’t out of the question, though.” Ignis replied. He put his hand over his chin in thought. “Gentiana, you’re probably the only one of us who can observe him on a more personal level. Are you able to see if you can find anything?”

“Certainly.” Gentiana said with a nod.

Suddenly, Ignis felt a slight twinge his in right wrist. His first thought was a question of when he had injured himself. It had been so long since he had made a pact that involved being connected to soul. He nearly forgotten what it felt like. No, that boy. Prompto. He must have been touching his mark. Was he trying to contact him? Doubtful; it felt more like a gentle caress than a calling touch. Neither had he explained it’s purpose.

“What’s up, Iggy?” Noctis’ voice cut through his thoughts and Ignis looked to him with slight confusion. Belated, he realized he had stretched out his arm to look at his wrist.

“It’s nothing much. I made a soul contract with a mortal from Eos yesterday. I am still adjusting after such a long time.”

“Ohhh, a contract, huh?” Gladio questioned, brow raised. Ignis refrained from sighing deeply. He knew what that tone meant and it meant nothing good. Gladio was honestly the biggest gossip he knew, though his fellow daemon would deny it. “Let’s hear about it.”

“I fail to see why my business matters are relevant to this meeting.” Ignis evaded. Gladio and Noctis may be his closest friends but he did like to keep some matters private.

One look at Noctis’ pleading face and he easily folded. Noctis was interested by all things that came from their neighbouring worlds.

“A young man summoned me and offered his soul for a favour. Rather archaic payment but...” He sniffed. “Speaking of, Gentiana. I seem to recall you lamenting not having a family likeness of you and your daughters? I also acquired his services as a photographer as more equal payment. If you’d like him to do that.”

“I would be delighted.” Gentiana said with a nod. “Can you bring him to me tomorrow? It’s so hard to get the girls to sit long enough for painted portraits.”

 

* * *

 

Prompto woke in the morning much like he did every other morning; completely cocooned inside his blankets. Groggily, he twisted and clawed at the blankets until he could poke his head out and sit up with a yarn. A yawn that turned into a strangled sound of distress. At the foot of his bed was Ignis, standing with his hands in his pockets and passive look on his features. It seemed all for the world like he had been patiently waiting for Prompto.

“Good, you're finally up.” Ignis said. He gave a sharp decisive nod and Prompto was left with the impression he had just silently decided something.

“Uh yeah.” Prompto glanced at his closed door and then to the window to try and gauge how close to noon it was. “How long have you been there?”

“I am here to employ your services as we discussed previously. One of my associates requires a portrait of her and her daughters.” Ignis talked on, as if he hadn't heard the question. “I shall bring you to them when you are ready.”

Prompto waited, but Ignis did not leave. _I guess he means now._ Prompto scooched out of his bed and went about getting ready. When he had pulled out his clothes and started to undress, he looked back to Ignis. He had finally sat down at the foot of the bed but he was still looking Prompto's way. After a moment of staring him in the eye, hands held firmly on the bottom of his pyjama top, Ignis raised a brow and turned around. Like daemons didn't understand the need for privacy.

A few minutes later, dressed and properly styled, Prompto stood in front of Ignis.

“Ta-daahh. Ready to go meet the family,” he joked, stretching out his arms.

“If you're ready, then,” Ignis replied, standing up. It only occurred to Prompto then that he didn't know how they planned to get to Ignis’ ‘associate’.

He didn’t have the chance to ask. Ignis moved so he was stood to Prompto’s left and gripped his arm just about the elbow. Instantly, Prompto’s vision went dark and he felt his body lurch. It was like he was in an elevator that had come to a stop after travelling up many floors quickly; the split second limbo of upward movement coming to a stop.

Then, his vision came back in a haze at the same time the contents of his stomach did. Once Prompto finished heaving, he took a look around at his surroundings. Everything was bathed in the dimming light of dusk and the streets were empty of people.

“That felt _nothing_ like when I tried jumping dimensions.” Prompto said as he looked to Ignis.

“I apologize. I didn’t realize the sensation would be unpleasant for you.” Ignis sincerely said with a downward tilt of his head.  “You were successful, then? In creating a portal.”

“Yeah, and teleported right into a wall.” Prompto snorted. In retrospect it was kind of funny.

“Welcome to Astraeus,” Ignis said with a gesture to follow. As Prompto tagged along he couldn't stop himself from looking this way and that like he was on a swivel. The architect wasn’t what he'd normally see at home but it wasn't altogether unfamiliar. They all echoed gothic architect, built up with stone and bricks. The dim light gave them an eerie sort of feeling.

Prompto shivered.

After a few good minutes of walking, Ignis finally came to a stop. In front of them was a building Prompto would compare to a gothic cathedral. Except, not as grand. It was a fair size bigger than the buildings around it but not gigantic. And it gave him more of a home feeling than an ancient church vibe.

“This would be our destination.” Ignis told him. He walked forward and entered without a knock. _Do friends not need to knock?_ Prompto thought as he kept a few steps back.

Prompto, in all honesty, had no idea of what he expected of the inside. It definitely looked like a home. But one of those immaculate mansion houses with generic and impersonal decor. House of the associate, he would guess.

It didn’t take them long to walk right through the house until they reached a door that lead to a garden. It was fenced in with tall shrubbery and a stone path lead the way. The first odd thing that struck Prompto was how cold it was – he swore it hadn’t been this cold when they had been outside previously.

“Oh, who’s this, now?” a soft, feminine voice asked to Prompto’s immediate right and causing him to jump. He hadn’t even seen anyone else there.

Taking a step back, Prompto backed into Ignis who placed a hand on his shoulder. Tentatively, Prompto would call the newcomer a woman. Apart from the powder blue skin and hair she seemed very much human. Then again, daemons, Prompto told himself. He had nearly forgotten that fact due to how normal Ignis looked to him.

“That photographer mother told us about?” another similar voice giggled as another girl appeared. She looked near identical to the first. “He’s cute.”

“We should keep him,” the first one teased with a wink in Prompto’s direction. She took a step up to run a finger along Prompto’s jaw and in response Prompto felt his whole body, from his head to his toes, heat up. He knew if he looked in a mirror he’d be blushing a brilliant scarlet. It was at this action that Ignis cleared his throat.

“Ladies,” Ignis said in a low voice. It almost sounded like the tone was one of warning but Prompto quickly dismissed the thought as silliness.

“Ignis, hello.”

Where was everyone coming from? Prompto looked around wildly until he eyes settled on a third woman. Unlike the first two, she had fair skin and dark hair and was dressed in considerably more layers. She had a gentle smile on her face and walked as if she floated. Immediately, Prompto found himself liking her.

“Gentiana, Prompto. Prompto, this is my associate Gentiana.” Ignis gestured between the two as he introduced them. “And those two are her daughters.”

“Hi! Nice to meet you!” Prompto greeted. “So, uh, I guess I'll be taking your pictures? Is there anywhere specific you'd like to pose or sit?”

All of Prompto’s photography until now had been his own, non human, subjects for his own personal use. He had never photographed people or models before. But once he got the feel for it he found that it was rather enjoyable. The only real hitch had happened after he had been preoccupied changing the settings on his camera. When he looked up Gentiana had been replaced by a slightly bigger version of the two sisters. Which freaked him out until Ignis explained that it was still Gentiana. Just a true form. Which raised a lot of questions but he had brushed those aside to continue his job.

“Alright! That should be good!” Prompto announced once he was satisfied he had enough shots. “I'll go through these in the next day or so and give Ignis the final prints to pass along.”

“Aww, you’re not going to come back and visit us?” That was the sister Prompto had dubbed Elsa in his head.

“What a shame. If you ever want to take more pictures.” And she was the one Prompto had decided to call Snegurochka, the snow maiden of Russian fairytales.

They both breezed past him, with the slightest brushing of shoulders, to disappear into the house. Which left him alone in the garden with Ignis and Gentiana who was now back in her none-ice-queen form. They stood a few feet away from him, close together and conversing quietly. Prompto decided to not interrupt them and instead went through the camera reel.

His intention was not to eavesdrop but the wind seemed to carry their voices in the relative silence.

“...Have you any word...”

“...more secretive… I fear…. Ardyn…”

It was only small snatches of the conversation that made it to his ears. It seemed like one of those highly classified secret society groups like in the movies. He tried not to be curious but he couldn't help how he leaned a bit more in their direction.

Somewhere between him pretending to be engrossed in his camera and their conversation, Ignis had moved to stand next to him.

“Would you like to go home now?” he questioned, hand hovering like he wanted to place it on Prompto’s elbow.

“Oh, yeah, sure! Whenevs you're ready.” Prompto leaned around Ignis to toss a lazy salute to Gentiana. “Gentiana, ma’am, it was nice meeting you.”

“My pleasure. Take care of yourself, Prompto.”

There was something in her tone that Prompto couldn't exactly place. Before he had a chance to question it, Ignis was ushering him away. Then Prompto’s stomach dropped and they were back in his room. Thankfully, he didn't throw up this time. His legs were a bit wobbly so he didn't waste any time before collapsing into his chair.

“So, that was pretty cool,” Prompto said. “I liked Gentiana. She was pretty nice. And her daughters were super pretty. Even if scarily super forward.”

“You learn to get used to them. Now, I should leave you to it,” Ignis said, casting a look about the room.

“Wait!” Prompto blurted, without a thought as to what he was going to follow up with. “I, uh… I…. Did you want to hang out?” He cringed at himself before even finishing his sentence. _Way to sound completely lame, dude._

To his surprise, however, Ignis didn't just disappear. He made a noise of consideration before he moved to sit himself on the bed.

“What did you have in mind?” he questioned, maintaining eye contact like the socially adjusted person that Prompto was not. Oh gosh, now he had to actually think of something.

“Have you, uh, ever played a video game before?” he asked, the first thought that came to him.

“I can't say that I have.” Ignis shook his head. “But I have heard of them.”

“Well, my man, it's your lucky day,” Prompto told him, wheeling his chair over to the bed. “Let me show you how it's done!”

Prompto spent the next few minutes walking Ignis through the setup of the television and console. It included showing him how to pop in a disk and start the game up. Ignis, for his part, was a quick study and followed everything Prompto said. He obediently followed along as Prompto set him up in tutorial mode and walked him through the controls.

“You're a natural!” Prompto said when Ignis got into the main game and proceeded to demolish everything in his path with hardly a dent to his health.

“It's merely a game of strategy,” Ignis replied coolly, but Prompto could see the way he preened like a bird at the compliment. The way he pulled his shoulders back and tilted his head back and forth. All very subtle movements that Prompto only caught since he had been watching him.

He found it rather endearing.

“Just wait until we get you into multiplayer mode,” Prompto laughed, clapping Ignis on the back. He settled back again to continue watching Ignis play. “So, I've been wondering… why the mark? The barcode thing. Sure, sure, ‘physical mark of the bond,’ but why the need for one?”

“It’s….” Ignis trailed off with a thoughtful expression. “Think of it as a conductor, of sorts. Apart from telling others which astral and which attendant you made a pact with, it also channels our energy. In your case, it draws from and concentrates our magic, mine and Ifrit’s, so you can use it to open portals.”

“Oh… So, do you know when I'm creating a portal, then? Since it uses your magic?” Prompto asked, latching onto the opportunity to learn more.

“I cannot. My wording doesn't quite work.” Ignis hummed, trying to gather up his thoughts. “It would be more accurate to say it's the type of magic I can access. It’s not magic from me, exactly, that you're using. The best metaphor I can think of right now is that it's like a body of water. You're unable to access the water on your own but I can. I am able fill my own cup right from the source but in order to share it with you I have to do it by bringing you a pitcher of water rather than just giving you water right from my own glass.”

Prompto nodded along with the explanation, able to follow along for the most part. It was a bit strange but it made some sense.

“I get it, I think. Kind of,” Prompto said, before chuckling. “Enough to satisfy my curiosity, anyway.”

Ignis reached his hand toward Prompto, palm upturned. A minute of hesitation passed, as Prompto tried to figure out what Ignis wanted, and then he held out his arm. It was the only thing he could think of. Apparently it was the right move for Ignis took a hold of his forearm and held it so the mark was face up. With his other hand, he placed a finger under one of the sigils.

“This one is the marking of Ifrit.” He pointed to the other. “And this one is my personal sigil. If you wished, you could use these sigils to call us personally but I would advise against contacting Ifrit directly. He’s… temperamental.”

“So, what you’re saying is, it’s the daemonic equivalent of having your name tattooed on me,” Prompto teased, pleased at how it caused Ignis to become flustered.

“I can see how you would come to that conclusion but I assure you it is nothing of the sort,” Ignis refuted, pushing up his glasses. “It’s completely practical.”

“Ahhhh yes, practical. That’s what the kids are calling it these days,” Prompto ribbed before poking Ignis in the shoulder. “Come on dude; I want to see your reaction to the first boss fight!”

 

* * *

 

Nearly two weeks passed before anything overly strange happened for Prompto. If you didn’t count the fact that he could visit other dimensions and had a daemon drop by nearly every day, insisting he was there for the video games. He went to work, got ignored at work, took photos, ate, and played games.

Even when it happened, Prompto wasn’t even sure he if could count it as something strange. It was only a dream, not even a nightmare, but something about it had left him off balance. He couldn’t explain it. It kept him in a fog all day; distracted to the point that he hadn’t noticed overfilling a cup of coffee at work until it was spilling over his fingers.

Where the dream started and ended, Prompto wouldn’t be able to say. He remembered being at a beach in his dream, toes shoved into the sand and sunglasses blocking out the brightness. There was also the distinct feeling of having someone at his side. Someone with hair as sandy as the beach. But then a shadow loomed over him and the warm presence at his side was replaced by a tall figure in front of him. Prompto had removed his sunglasses then to get a better look at the newcomer.

Strange. It was the first word Prompto thought when looking at him. He was strange. Dressed in multiple layers of heavy fabric and clad in black, he seemed completely out of place in the setting of Prompto’s dream. Before Prompto had a chance to say anything the man took of his hat and swept down into a bow. As he swept out his arm dramatically, a strange piece, that looked like a black wing, extended with it. Prompto’s eyes followed it, intrigued by the item. Why a black wing?

“Prompto, is it?” the man questioned, drawing back up to his full height.

Being a dream, made by his own subconscious, Prompto didn’t question why he knew his name.

“And you are?” Prompto questioned, standing up. Something about the man made Prompto feel he needed to be on guard and make himself as tall as possible.

“A man of no consequence.” A wry smile accompanied the words.

“Interesting name.”

The man of no consequence circled around Prompto then, taking slow, deliberate steps. Had he been looking at Prompto it would have seemed predatory. As it were, the man’s gaze was fixed on the ground ahead of him. After one full turn he came to a stop, facing Prompto again.

“What is it you seek, Prompto?” he asked, replacing the hat on his maroon hair. “Ah, actually. Don’t answer. Think on it. I’ll visit again later for an answer.”

He had backed away then as a mist started rolling off the water, disappearing completely into the fog. After that Prompto’s alarm clock had jolted him awake for the day.

Apart from the overflowing coffee incident, Prompto managed to make it through the rest of the day without scalding any more body parts. He still wasn’t back to his normal self, but the burns had shocked him into being a little more aware. This was probably one of the few times Prompto was happy no one took notice of him because it meant no one asking him what was up.

Prompto was unsurprised when he got home to find Ignis sitting at the desk in his room. He didn’t look up from whatever he was writing in his book, but Prompto wasn’t bothered by the lack of acknowledgement. It was what had become the normal for them. Prompto would come home, get changed from his work clothes, settle himself down and then Ignis would greet him.

“I'm starting to think you're just using me for my electronics,” Prompto said as he walked back in the room. After changing he had decided to go properly bandage up his fingers and apply a healing ointment to them.

“Nonsense. I also use you for easily accessible coffee,” Ignis replied, lifting up a can of Ebony. It was his signature deadpan voice, which instantly gave it away as being a joke. That had caused Prompto some internal grief until he had caught onto The Tone and realized it was Ignis’ way of joking.

“Alas, I'll never understand what you find in canned coffee. Hot brew is the way to go, man.” Prompto insisted. Truthfully, he didn’t mind Ebony. The stock in the fridge had been his parents (Although he wouldn’t admit to it, he kept buying more so Ignis wouldn’t run out) but he would always forgo it for the percolator. “Actually, you know what you need to experience? You need to experience chain shop coffee!”

“Chain shop coffee?” Ignis echoed, brow raised.

“Yeah! Let’s go!”

Prompto wasted no time in ushering Ignis up out of the seat to leave the house. Ignis, for his part, followed along without complaint. Heck, Prompto was almost sure he saw a smile from him. He wasn’t sure why the thought of introducing Ignis to something new excited him so much. Maybe it was the thought of being the one to introduce him to something he liked. Ebony didn’t count because Ignis had discovered that himself when Prompto told him to ‘ _get something to drink yourself. Fridge is in the kitchen.’_

Prompto took Ignis in a completely different direction than work, not wanting to revisit the place again. Plus, it was more of a cafe than a Starbucks and if Prompto was introducing Ignis to ridiculous, overpriced coffee it was going to be in the form of a Starbucks type place. He also conveniently forgot the closest store, insisting they had to take the bus to the ‘nearest’ one.

“Here, when we get on the bus you have to put this change in the box. Just follow my lead.” Prompto said, passing the money over to Ignis and preparing his own fare when he saw the bus coming.

“I have heard of public transit, you know.” Ignis said as the bus pulled up.

“Yeah, but have you ever taken it?”

“....I have not.”

As they rode the bus together, Prompto pulled out his camera to show Ignis some of the pictures he had taken recently. It was a topic that they didn’t talk about, really. Which should have been a bit odd considering it should have been the only common ground between them. But Prompto enjoyed that they could still get on apart from that one thing.

“This one took me to this earth like place with suuuuuper messed up gravity. I started floating!” Prompto laughed. “Hey, can you pull the cord? This is our stop.”

“As you wish,” Ignis complied, reaching up for the yellow cord. “So, have you found a place you’re comfortable in yet? Or found any friends?”

“Not really,” Prompto admitted, shuffling out of the seat. “Nothing has felt quite right. But then again, I haven’t run into another world with human-ish occupants, yet. That’s the place there.” He gestured toward the store he was leading the way to.

“So what makes this coffee so different?” Ignis asked, holding the door open for Prompto.

“Well, it’s insanely overpriced for one. Although so, so good.” Prompto sighed happily, moving up closer to the register so the staff would know he was ready. “Do you trust me? To pick out something for you.”

“I absolutely do,” Ignis told him with a quick nod, sticking close to Prompto’s side.

Prompto’s chest felt tight and warm for a moment.

He placed their order and moved himself and Ignis off to the side. They lapsed into silence during their wait and Prompto tried to subtly watch Ignis. He really hoped he was being subtle about it, anyway. Ignis, thankfully, was angled away so he could look around the store. There was something almost calculating in his gaze. Like he was sizing the space up and taking mental notes of where everything was. It was interesting for Prompto. He had never seen anyone so attentive to detail before.

“One iced caramel macchiato for you,” Prompto proudly said, handing the drink over once they had been placed on the counter in front of them

“A what now?” Ignis asked, puzzled. Tentatively, he took the cup from Prompto and held it up to inspect it’s contents through the clear plastic.

“Iced caramel macchiato. You really like the cold coffee, so I figured this would be a good one for you to try,” Prompto clarified, taking a sip from his own beverage. Satisfied with the taste, he sat down at one of the closer tables. Ignis joined him, sitting on the opposite side of the table so they were face to face.

“It’s quite pleasant,” Ignis said after giving his a try. Prompto grinned in victory. “Of course, not comparable to Ebony.”

“Of course, of course,” Prompto placated with a laugh. The laugh was followed up by a yawn. “So, like, how’s the weather been in the daemon world of yours?”

“Same as it always is. Did you not get enough sleep? That’s not the first time you’ve yawned in my company. Either that or I must face the reality that I’m dreadfully boring,” Ignis said with a teasing undertone.

“Awh, it’s nothing like that, dude! I just… I had a really weird dream last night. It’s wasn’t really a nightmare but I guess it was enough to make what sleep I did get super crappy.” Prompto shrugged. He didn’t want to think about it too much in case the dream itself decided to replay in his mind. He would rather it didn’t. “I’ll just go to sleep early tonight.”

“A solid plan.”

“Hey, can I ask you some things?” Prompto leaned forward over the table as he asked this, lowering his voice. Ignis nodded his head in a go ahead. “So, first on the list… how do daemons work? Like. You look like a regular dude. Do daemons, like, give birth and all that or just pop out of the snow like daisies?”

“I assure you no one ‘pops out of the snow like daisies’.” Ignis snorted in amusement. “Depends on the grade of daemon. The lower levelled, mindless daemons grow from the shadows. Daemons like myself reproduce in quite the same way your kind does.”

“Cool, cool. Do you do the ‘deal with the devil’ schtick often? Is it just this place that you do deals in? Or do you make deals with lizard overloads in a different universe?” Prompto continued his line of questioning, grabbing the opportunity of undivided attention to ask whatever came to mind.

“I, personally, haven’t made an exchange in a few hundred years. In fact, not many of us have been summoned a great deal in the last couple of centuries. Sometimes other realms will have its go with daemon summoning but the only realm it’s really persisted in is this one,” Ignis answered, seemingly unbothered by Prompto’s questions.

“So summoning daemons isn’t that popular? I feel so lied to by media.” Prompto placed a hand over his chest, playing at being scandalized.

“Not entirely accurate. A lot of people do try. But either they don’t have an actual purpose beyond wanting to see a horned devil character or they don’t bother to perform an accurate ritual,” Ignis explained. “This feels a little one sided, does it not?”

“Like, are you trying to say you want to ask me questions? I'm not that interesting, but sure, man.”

“I find you to be quite interesting,” Ignis shot back. A considering look played over his features as he took another drink. “What made you choose daemon summoning? Pardon me for I mean no insult, but it doesn’t seem like the occult is quite your thing.”

“No harm, you’re totally right. I found the book I used at a used bookstore. Something about it just drew me in, you know?” Prompto shrugged, taking a moment to consider how to best word the rest of his response. “I’ve never thought about it before. I just.” Prompto stopped with a barely there shake of his head.

“You hit a point,” Ignis supplied. “May I ask why you always stay in your room if the rest of the house is also furnished?”

“My room is like, where all my personal stuff is, you know? It’s my space to decorate. Even though my parents are never home, it’d feel weird to take over the shared living spaces. It’s lonely being in an empty house but my room is like a little tiny haven of my own. It probably doesn’t make any sense. When I’m holed up in my room I can pretend other people are home as well,” Prompto admitted in a low voice. He wasn’t sure why he was compelled to tell Ignis the truth, since it was embarrassing even in his own head. Maybe he could blame the bond.

Ignis must have sensed the mood shift. He reached out for Prompto, hand hovering for a few beats before he held onto Prompto’s forearm. Intentionally or not, it put the tattoo under his palm. He didn’t hold the touch for long before he pulled away again.

“I haven't properly visited since the 80’s. I'm actually quite amazed at how far your people have come in such a short time,” Ignis said, smoothly changing the topic.

By the time they had finished up at the coffee shop, night had long settled in. A message from the cellphone device Ignis carried brought the end of their time out. The device looked and seemed to operate like a cellphone but, as big of a technophile as he was, Prompto wasn’t sure if he wanted to get into the logistics of daemons and technology. Not yet. Announcing he had to be somewhere, Ignis disappeared once they were outside, which left Prompto to make his way home on his own.

The commute home felt overwhelmingly empty after having Ignis’ company earlier. Prompto was grateful they hadn't ventured too far so he didn't have to spend too much time alone without the distraction of a computer or a game. As always, when he finally did make it back home, the house was empty.

Prompto trudged through his nightly routine, listless and exhausted. Brush teeth, get showered, change clothes. His bed was a welcome comfort when he fell into it despite the nervousness that the previous night’s dream would revisit him. He still couldn’t say why it disturbed him so much.

Prompto gave one final stretch before settling into a comfortable position, shoving his hand up under his pillow. His fingers bumped into something solid yet soft. Curious, as he didn’t remember putting anything there, Prompto pulled it out to have a look. It was a small sachet made of a sheer fabric filled with various different things. Two stones took up a good majority of the space – it looked like an amethyst and a black gem. The rest seemed to be herbs. He could pick out little lavender bits and he brought the bag close to his nose to try and figure out the others. Lavender was definitely part of the mix, as well as anise, mint and rosemary. At least, he was sure that was what he was smelling.

He rolled over onto his back and held the bag up over him. He definitely hadn’t left that under his pillow. Nor had it been there the previous night. Prompto thought about who would have the chance…

Ignis. Ignis would have the chance. But why?

One quick look on his phone later and Prompto was sure he knew why. He had popped ‘amethyst lavender mint rosemary’ into the search bar and came up with sleep. Rather, a lot of stuff about how all those items were symbolic for sleep and/or protection from bad dreams. Meaning he had told Ignis he had a bad dream and Ignis gave him a charm.

Prompto wasn’t sure if he should crawl under his bed and die of embarrassment or coo over the kind gesture.

When he finally fell asleep it was with his hand placed protectively over the sachet.

 

* * *

 

The next few days brought him wonderfully undisturbed sleep. The only thing to make his days dull was that Ignis had made himself scarce. Two days prior the daemon had come by to say he was busy with an important matter and that he would come again when he could. Prompto had always been aware of his loneliness. However, it had been a long time since he felt it in such a physical way, like he currently did now that Ignis had been gone a few days.

With no work and no Ignis, Prompto decided there was only one other logical thing to do to keep himself occupied. He packed up everything he needed into a messenger bag and set out on his adventure. _To worlds unknown. Or. Well. Known. Just not to me._

Since it was the middle of the day during the week the streets weren't nearly as busy as they could have been which was a relief to Prompto. It meant it was easier to stop and look around for a subject to capture. At one point he came to the coffee shop he and Ignis had visited the other day and, before he could stop himself, he grinned at the memory. It was ridiculous, he admitted to himself. It hadn’t even been all that long but he had grown somewhat attached to the daemon.

He took a few snaps here and there but nothing he considered transport worthy. For example, anything with walls. He had learned his lesson about pictures with walls after the second time he ended up half inside one. It seemed like the subject of his picture made some small impact on where he ended up. A picture of early morning frost on his window had landed him in a bitterly cold and snowy landscape. That was a place he had not stayed long in. Then there was the time he had used a picture of clouds in the sky.

The only way to describe how that turned out was ‘nope’.

Which was why, when he found a rather photographic puddle near a patch of trees, Prompto took the time to rearrange the scene. He made sure some of the moss covered rocks were within the puddle, weary that he would end up in an ocean if he didn’t have them there. Tiny little burnt yellow and rust brown leaves stayed scattered in the puddle and around them. With a light touch to the surface to create soft ripples, Prompto captured his image.

When it came out, it looked a little something like this: A puddle of dark waters, surrounded by murky brown rocks, all covered to some extent in earthy green moss. What saved it from being a dreary picture was the bright reflection of the sky and motion created from the ripples.

Prompto held the picture in both hands and shuffled behind the trees to hide from any potential onlookers. By now the tight squeeze of his portals did not cause him any panic. He knew that the constriction would eventually release. When it did, Prompto was glad to find he wasn't underwater.

The place he had ended up in already seemed much more promising than any other attempt. He wasn’t free falling from the heavens and the local plant life wasn't trying to snack on him. While he wasn't brought to a place surrounded by people, he figured that was a good thing. If he suddenly popped up they'd probably instinctively react negatively. Unless they had magic, which would be totally cool.

He was standing in the middle of what seemed to be a dirt road. Vegetation stood tall on both sides of the packed dirt and a glance revealed that, on both ends, it was a road that stretched on for some time. Prompto wasn't fond of the idea of taking his chances in a forest so he picked a direction on the road and followed the path.

The sights around him were nothing short of amazing. Moss thickly covered the ground at the bases of the trees, and both plant and tree supported wide, flat leaves. There was the occasional burst of colour but for the most part everything was deep, glossy greens. Humidity clung to the air around him and it wasn't long before he found himself covered in sweat. The swamps he could make out through the trees, combined with the dampness of the air lead him to believe he was either on an island or near a coast.

Just as Prompto was considering giving up and going back home, he made out smoke in the distance. Where there was smoke there was a gathering of people. Reinvigorated by the potential of intelligent life, Prompto stopped only long enough to remove his outer shirt, leaving him sporting a red tank. As he approached the area where the smoke had come from, buildings and people came into his view.

People. Just like him. Humans. Or human like. He received a few odd looks as he ventured into this town but no one was making a move to attack or remove him. Which solidified this being the most promising place he had transported himself.

_I wish Ignis was with me to see this._

Technology was also a part of this world, from what Prompto could tell. Not the technology he was used to, though, as it seemed both more advanced but less advanced than what it was back home. Eventually, he came to a building that seemed similar to a convenience store. Or something of the sort. Steeling his nerves, Prompto crossed the threshold of the propped open door.

Once inside, he saw that it was a shop but not as he expected. Instead of displays of junk food and overpriced household items, this store displayed crafted items of various kinds. Golden hairpins, glass baubles and handcrafted jewelry seemed to be the themes.

Finally, the woman sitting off in the corner took notice of him and greeted him in a language he had never heard before. Prompto stared blankly at her and she repeated her words. His brain had disconnected from his mouth as, instead of replying, all he could think was that she was incredibly pretty. Striking deep eyes, and unruly dark hair that was messily pinned back from her face.

“Oh!!!” Prompto startled back into life as she wearily stood up. “Sorry, Sorry, er, I don't know what you're saying.”

Of course the only promising realm thus far communicated in a language that didn't at all sound the vaguest bit familiar.

“Nyx!” The woman yelled out, brow creased. Her stance wasn't something Prompto would call threatening, but he tensed himself to run all the same. His right hand hovered over his bag, ready to grab his photograph if needed.

Entering from elsewhere in the house, a man strolled into the store area, eyes darting around until the landed on Prompto. _Shit, he's attractive too. Why is everyone attractive and intimidating._ Prompto swallowed, fingers inching closer to the latch on his bag.

The newcomer said something in the mysterious language and Prompto laughed nervously.

“I really don't know what you're saying but I should probably leave.”

“Hold on!”

Prompto nearly stumbled over his own feet when the man responded to him in words he could understand. He hadn't been expecting that.

“Wait, you actually speak the same language?” Prompto asked, unable to keep the scepticism out of his voice.

“Yeah. How'd you end up here?” was the reply, but Prompto ignored the question to ask his own.

“How did you learn?”

“I should introduce myself. I'm Nyx.” the man, Nyx, replied instead “Did you want something to drink or anything?”

“Prompto. The heat does kind of work up a thirst.” Prompto admitted, cautiously walking over to Nyx. “Maybe we can answer each others questions then?”

Nyx shot him a small smile and then motioned for him to follow.

The inside of the house wasn't something Prompto had ever seen before but at the same time didn't look all that odd. The cooking area, when the arrived to it, didn't seem all that different from a normal kitchen layout. A little bit less shiny chrome, and a wood stove instead of an electric one were the biggest things that set it apart.

Taking the offered seat, Prompto observed Nyx as he moved around, pulling down cups and taking a pitcher of water from an old school looking fridge.

“Safe to say this isn't Earth?” Prompto asked once Nyx came back with both mugs. He gladly took the one offered to him. The tea was cold in his hands, offering a welcome relief from the sweltering heat.

“That it is not. So you did come here from another realm,” Nyx said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his ankles.

“You're taking that awful well,” Prompto pointed out. He got a shrug as a reply.

“Well, considering I've travelled outside of this one, it's nothing new. I learned how to speak this language with the help of the man who helped me out,” Nyx explained, punctuating it by draining his cup.

“So, uh, was it a Daemon who helped you?” Prompto ventured, nervous about bringing up the daemon thing already. What if that was like super taboo here and they decided to burn him as a witch? But he honestly couldn't see how this man he spoke up could be anything but. Ignis had said that other realms saw their share of Daemon summoning.

“Daemon? I believe that's what they called themselves.” Nyx nodded. “We don't call them that here, though.”

“And here is?”

“Galahd. You are in Galahd. That's the name of our island, anyway. What brings you here?”

Prompto considered the question. The truth felt far too personal to tell a stranger. Yet he hadn't actually prepared an answer if he was ever asked. A tiny part of him, perhaps, had not expected to actually find somewhere inhabitable with people like him.

“I wanted to explore other places,” Prompto finally settled on. It wasn't a lie, after all. “This is by far the best place I've come to yet and I haven't even seen that much.”

“I can't let you leave Galahd without seeing all it's splendour. Let me show you around,” Nyx offered.

“I’d really like that!” Prompto eagerly nodded. This was what he came for, right? The chance to hang out with people and discover a place he could belong in. This was perfect opportunity.

He traced his fingers over his right wrist, where his contract mark was hidden by layers of thin, leather bands.

On first impression Galahd was a scenic place. On second impression, after being shown around, Prompto’s mind didn't change. He learned that it was indeed an island, like he thought. He learned that there was a waterfall not far from town with a wide pond at the bottom, that tapered into a river, which made for a great swimming hole. The technology also fit the bill of his first impression. Just as advanced as his world but there was something more organic about it. More wood and metal and rock. In fact, he hadn't seen a piece of plastic at all as Nyx showed him around town.

But the most marvellous thing, to Prompto, was that people greeted them as they passed. Not just greeted Nyx, but they also extended their hellos to Prompto was well. It was strange but exhilarating. Nyx served as a medium between him and the others, serving as a translator without being asked.

Prompto learned the woman he had meet earlier was called Crowe. He also meet a bull of a man named Libertus. Both who welcomed him openly after a few words from Nyx. At no point did Prompto feel like he was intruding where he didn't belong.

Being shown the town lead to hanging out with Nyx and his friends which then lead to dinner (Galahdan food was something else). Before Prompto knew it, night had descended and the stars were coming out to light the sky.

“Not that I'm trying to get rid of you, your company has been great, but do you have somewhere to be this close to night?” Nyx asked once the conversation had died down – Libertus had fallen asleep in his seat and Crowe already left to go to bed.

“Oh, well.” Prompto toed the floor nervously before exhaling the rest of his words in a rush, “Not exactly. I don't really have much going on back home.”

Nyx squinted as he considered this. Prompto could almost see the gears working in his head and he saw the moment Nyx had come to a conclusion. It was a subtle facial tic, that melted into a knowing expression. He conveyed something to Crowe, who shrugged.

“Well, we have an extra bed if you wanted to stick around,” Nyx offered nonchalantly.

“That would be awesome!” Prompto exclaimed, unable to stop the jump of pleasure in his heart.

“Follow me, then,” Nyx beckoned, leading the way to the top floor.

Prompto vibrated with excitement as Nyx showed him the room, pointing out the bed, extra blankets and the lavatory at the end of the hall.

“You’ll find a spare change of night clothes in that closet,” Nyx said, leaning in the doorway as Prompto bounce down onto the bed, “Goodnight, Prompto.”

“Night!” Prompto smiled, “and, uh, thanks.”

“Think nothing of it. You’re welcome here anytime,” Nyx told him, patting the wall twice in quick succession before taking his leave.

As Prompto lay in bed later that night, listening to night sounds unfamiliar to him, he let his thoughts wonder. They went to Ignis, wondering if he would still be able to find him here. As good as his time had been here in Galahd, it wouldn’t be worth it to stay unless he could still have Ignis around. Perhaps if he went home for a bit and brought Ignis here with him?

Prompto didn’t notice falling asleep but he instantly knew he was dreaming when it happened. He couldn’t pinpoint the feeling exactly but it was like a current under his skin that told him he was in a place other than reality. He imagined it was what lucid dreaming felt like. The first thing he did upon realizing he was in a dream was survey his surroundings. Unlike the last dream, he was not at a beach. This time he stood near the top of a rocky outcrop, sun close to the horizon. Prompto squinted against the dying light, but he couldn’t make out anything in the distance except for acres of field. When he turned back to climb the rest of the way to the top of the hill he was on, he found himself looking up at the strange man from his last dream. He was dressed in the same way and had the same self satisfied grin on his face.

“And so we meet again,” The Man greeted with flourish. Just as dramatically inclined as the last dream.

Prompto ignored him, stepping around him to continue his path. If he was lucid dreaming, he could control this, right? So if he ignored the man, he should be able to get rid of him. Unfortunately, when he arrived at the top, The Man was waiting for him there. It was unsettling, but Prompto reminded himself that lucid dreamers couldn’t control every aspect of the dreamscape.

“It’s rude to ignore people, you know.” The Man tutted, wagging a finger. Prompto frown back at him. “I believe we’re very similar, you and I,” he continued.

“How do you figure?” Prompto asked, crossing his arms.

“Both overlooked by people. Ignored. Lonely.”

“Speak for yourself.” Prompto quipped back. “I’m getting along just fine and I’m not lonely at all. I have friends.”

“Do you?” The Man asked, tilting his head. He looked genuinely curious. “Forgive me, I assumed your daemon friend was just keeping tabs on his,” he waved his hand around in a circle as he seemed to consider his wording, “chattel.”

Prompto had a defensive retort on the tip of his tongue but he hesitated. Suddenly the insecurity he hadn’t felt in a few weeks came back with full force. This was a dream so this was obviously his subconscious telling him something he already knew but was ignoring. _Or this could also be an intrusive thought. You’ve had those before._

“Nice try, dude,” Prompto laughed. His arms were still crossed tightly across his chest. “This is just a dream which makes you my own thought and I don’t have to believe you.”

“Am I?” The Man gasped, placing a hand on his chest. “Here I was, thinking I was a real boy.”

Anytime. He was okay with waking up anytime now. Prompto started nervously scratching at his arms. Would pinching yourself really work if you were asleep?

“Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, dude,” Prompto said, testing out if pinching himself worked, squeezing the soft flesh of his inner arms between his fingers discreetly.

“You'll learn soon enough their kind are not to be trusted.”

“Prompto… wake up…. Prom… up…”

 

* * *

 

When Ignis had arrived at Prompto’s house, he was not alarmed to find it unoccupied. It was still early in the evening and Prompto had his part time job. He sometimes had to wait for him to come home. So Ignis had made himself comfortable and settled in to wait for the boy to come home. Distracted by writing in his notebook and sorting through the information they had gleaned about the situation with Ifrit, Ignis hadn’t noticed the passage of time until it was near midnight.

Prompto was always home by now. Frowning, Ignis had put his book back into his breast pocket and left the bedroom to see if maybe Prompto had come home but settled in another part of the house. When that search yielded nothing, Ignis became worried. It was irrational, he knew, but it was such a sudden deviation from the normal that he couldn’t help but be concerned.

Logically, he knew Prompto was most likely in another world. He had the ability; Ignis himself had given him that. Maybe he had finally found a place to stay. The thought that Prompto would find somewhere but not tell him caused an unpleasant twist of hurt behind Ignis’ breastbone.

Closing his eyes, Ignis opened them a moment later to find himself back at his own dwellings. He could have done this where he was but he found it to be less of a strain to use his magic while in Astraeus. Ignis took a moment to center himself, focusing on Prompto.

Initially, Ignis had not intended on getting involved with Prompto in any way beyond the terms of their contract. His first assessment of Prompto had been that he wasn’t someone Ignis would keep in his company. He had seemed a bit high strung and after knowing him better this was still a true assessment, but not as annoying as Ignis had thought it would be. Then the evening after Gentiana’s happened and he found he quite enjoyed Prompto’s company. So he returned the next night. Then the night after that and then the next after that. Unintentionally the fondness grew towards endearment.

He felt the tug of the magic that linked them together and Ignis followed it without further delay.

The room Ignis arrived in was dark. The windows were shuttered but the lack of glow behind them told Ignis it was night time in this realm as well. He moved over to the window to take a peek outside to see what kind of place he was in. A quick survey of the town and Ignis was mildly surprised that it was somewhere he already knew – Galahd. Apparently Prompto ended up in Galahd.

On cue, at the thought of Prompto, he heard a quiet whimpering sound behind him. Eyes finally adjusted to the dark, he quickly spotted out the bed on which Prompto was laying in. He took long, purposeful strides to get to the bed as quickly as possible. Sitting down on the edge, he observed Prompto as he twitched and let out gentle sounds of distress. Nightmare, of course. The dream pouch he had placed under Prompto’s pillow back home was obviously still where he put it.

When Prompto started pinching at his own arms, he decided it was time to wake him up.

“Prompto, wake up,” Ignis said firmly, giving him a none-to-gentle shake. “Prompto, wake up now.”

That did the trick and Prompto woke, groggy and murmuring incomprehensibly. Ignis watched patiently, as Prompto rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his palm, eyes catching on the angry red marks that Prompto had left on his arms. They already looked like they were going to bruise. What was Prompto dreaming about that caused him to hurt himself? Unconsciously or not.

“Ignis?” Prompto asked when he was finally awake enough to speak, voice still thick with the haze of sleep. “You found me,” he continued, shuffling over until he could curl himself around Ignis, arms wrapped around his waist and face pressed to his stomach. Ignis raise a brow, smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. So, Prompto wasn’t as awake as he thought he was.

“Of course. I can find you anywhere.” Ignis soothed, trying to rearrange Prompto so he could sit up on the bed with him better. Once he was settled comfortably on the bed, reclined back and Prompto latched onto his side, he ran a hand over the top of Prompto’s head. “Go back to sleep. I’ll be here.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

 

* * *

 

When Prompto woke again, it was mid morning as best as he could judge. The second thing he noticed was that there was someone else in the bed with him. He almost panicked, until he recalled being woken up by Ignis earlier. The memory was fuzzy, and he would have dismissed it if it wasn’t for the fact that one look told him that his bed mate was indeed Ignis. Prompto’s face heated and he hoped desperately that he hadn’t said anything embarrassing.

Ignis’ eyes were closed, but he did not seem to be sleeping as there was no telltale deep, even breathing. Indeed, when Prompto pulled away to sit up, Ignis opened his eyes immediately.

“Uh, hey,” Prompto greeted sheepishly, trying not to act too weirdly.

“Good morning.” Ignis tilted his head, stretching out his arms. In one smooth movement, he stood up and tugged his suit back into place. “I haven’t a chance to look around, but we are in Galahd, are we?”

“Yeah, totally. How’d you know?” Prompto asked, scrambling out of bed behind Ignis.

“I’ve been here before. Sir Regis was actually quite fond of this place for a time,” Ignis told him, turning around at the pointed look he received. Prompto hummed his understanding as he quickly got dressed. “Speaking of, I have another job for you.”

Prompto couldn’t help the way his spine stiffened and how he faltered snapping on his bracelets.

_Forgive me, I assumed your daemon friend was just keeping tabs on his chattel._

“Prompto?”

“Yeah, sorry!!” Prompto laughed and finished securing the bracelets, putting the thought to the back of his mind. “More family portraits? Uh, I just need to let Nyx know I’m leaving-”

“Nyx?” Ignis interrupted. If Prompto didn’t know better, he would swear he could hear an undercurrent of jealousy.

“Yeah, he’s been like, totally awesome about this whole ‘this weird dude obviously doesn’t belong here’ thing. Helped me around. Gave me supper too. That was pretty cool.” Prompto explained. “I’ll only be a few minutes.”

Ignis gave a curt nod and Prompto bounded out of the room in search of Nyx and the others. He didn’t have to look far, as they were all seated around a table near the kitchen.

“Hey!” Prompto greeted, earning words in response. Libertus and Crowe had used the same word so he assumed it must have been some kind of good morning or hello.

“Morning.” Nyx said, lifting his spoon by way of greeting before continuing to eat.

“So, yeah, I need to do something with a friend for a few hours. I’ll definitely be back though! You guys are sort of awesome.” Prompto told him, earning a chuckle.

“Go. We’ll be here.” Nyx waved him on, leaning over to say something to the other two. Catching them up to speed if the wave Crowe gave him was any indication.

When Prompto was back up with Ignis, he immediately went to the other man’s side and held out his elbow in invitation. Ignis took it, grip firm, and then Prompto was overcome with nausea. It was much more bearable, however, and it only lasted a few moments before it passed. Blessedly, without Prompto vomiting into the street. A total plus considering Ignis had placed them inside of a building this time.

It was a place that was just as grand as Gentiana’s, if not more. Unlike Gentiana’s house, the floor was made of marble and it seemed fine to walk through with his shoes on as Ignis had gone on ahead of him without removing his. At least, until they got to a door near the end of the foyer.

The room here was much cozier looking than the hallway, marble floor giving was for plush carpet. This was the shoes off place and obvious living area judging by the couch and baroque looking wing back chair.

“Sir Regis, I’ve come with Prompto.” Ignis announced.

Prompto looked around, confused, until a man limped out from an adjacent room. The first two things that caught Prompto’s attention was the simple but polished cane he leaned his weight on, and the silver glint off a knee brace that he wore over his clothing. It was interesting to Prompto to see a knee brace over clothing, and completely made of metal. He would have to keep that, and potential glare, in mind if this man was to be the subject in his camera’s lens.

“Prompto. I’ve heard good things about you,” Regis smiled warmly, and Prompto felt a little less intimidated by the regal air about him. “Ignis, would you fetch Noctis? I believe he’s in his room.”

As Ignis left the room, Regis eased himself down onto the chair. Unsure of where to place himself, Prompto kept stuck to his spot, fiddling with the strap on his bag. Regis for his part seemed okay with the silence, taking the time to prop his cane against his outer leg and settle in. It wasn’t long until Ignis was back, a sleepy boy who looked about Prompto’s age trailing behind him. As soon as he looked up and caught sight of Prompto, his expression lit up in what seemed like excitement.

“So this the guy you mentioned before, Iggy. The contract from Eos?” Noctis asked, looking between the two of them.

“The name’s Prompto!” Prompto introduced, thrusting his hand out. Noctis regarded it, brows furrowed. “It’s a handshake. You know like, you hold my hand and we shake? It’s a greeting.” At the explanation, Noctis nodded slowly and did as Prompto instructed. A little vigorously.

“Noctis. Guess we should get this picture over and done with.” He shrugged, going over to stand next to Regis. Judging by the similarities and age difference, Prompto would hazard the guess that they were father and son. It would also make the most sense since Ignis hadn’t corrected him when he guessed family picture earlier.

“Uhm, so, Noctis, if you could just stand where you’re too but kind of closer to the chair with your arm across the back maybe?” Prompto suggested, taking his camera out of his bag and flicking it on. He double checked his settings, making sure everything was set up properly for the subject matter.

It took Prompto about the same amount of time to reach a satisfactory amount of variations as when he did this with Gentiana and her daughters. For the most part the pose stayed the same, but variety was the key in getting a perfect finished product. While he worked, Ignis hung out on the couch, quietly keeping himself busy. Once they were done, Ignis got up to engage with Regis and Prompto took his spot on the couch to flip through the roll. Almost immediately after he sat down, another body joined him on the couch.

“So, what’s is like on Eos?” Noctis asked, eager but shy at the same time.

“Uhm,” Prompto blinked, trying to figure out how to answer. “It’s different. Everything here seems so much fancier. Also you guys seem to have like eternal twilight and that’s kind of weird. The sun, y’know, rises and sets in a cycle back home. Instead of staying in one place. How does eternal almost-night even work?”

“It just kind of is,” Noctis replied with a shrug. “Always has been, always will be.”

The pitched down monotone suggested he was quoting someone and Prompto couldn’t help but laugh. Already he was liking Noctis almost to the point of wondering if he could somehow manage to create a portal to this realm.

“Last time Ignis disappeared off he mentioned videogames. You guys have Kings Knight?” Noctis asked, pulling a phone out of his pocket.

“Dude, I didn’t know you guys had phones here!” Prompto exclaimed, scrambling to get his. Unfortunately for him he was still meet with a no signal sign. “Well. I don’t know what I expected. But, I’ve never heard of Kings Knight.”

“You are missing out,” Noctis shook his head, shuffling over closer so Prompto could see his phone screen easier.

As they waited for the game to load, they could hear the conversation between Regis and Ignis more clearly. Again, Prompto couldn’t help the curiosity bubble up and the two weren’t making as much of an effort to be as secretive as Ignis and Gentiana would be.

“Everything is pointing to Ardyn. Gentiana and I are sure of it,” Ignis had said, arms crossed over his chest. “The biggest problem now is that he seems to have pulled away from Ifrit. We can't tell if he's figured out we know he's doing something or if he's planning something else.”

“Clearly we should have done more than just banish him,” Regis replied, standing up. “I fear getting rid of him this time will be tremendously more difficult. I’ll consult Bahamut.”

Once Regis had retreated, Ignis joined Noctis and Prompto on the couch, sitting to Prompto’s side.

“That sounded pretty grave. Who’s Ardyn?” Prompto asked, deciding against pretending he hadn’t heard a thing.

“He’s creating a few problems here, but he’s a man of no consequence. Nothing you should be concerned about.” Ignis said, pushing up his glasses.

“ _A man of no consequence_.” Prompto’s stomached rolled and his body tensed as his mind replayed the answer, overlapping it with the exact same words he had heard from the Strange Man in his dreams. It had to be a coincidence. There was no other explanation.

“Prompto?” that was Noctis, leaning forward to get a better look at Prompto’s face.

“Ahaha, sorry, man. I totally zoned out there. I dunno why “ Prompto laughed it off with a wave. “Hey, if you like Kings Knight you should totally come over and play some of the games I have. Some of them are kinda similar, you'd probs like them.”

Noctis nearly climbed over Prompto to look at Ignis.

“Please, specs?” he all but pleaded. Prompto shifted uncomfortably, unsure of how to feel literally being caught in between the two of them as some sort of weird negotiation seemed to be happening.

“I don't see the harm,” Ignis finally said. He pulled a thoughtful face before adding, “I don't know why you act as if I’m your guardian.”

“So if I make any bad choices, I can blame on you,” Noctis fired back without pause. Ignis mumbled something about insufferable before getting up.

“When you're ready,” Ignis said, fixing up his cuff sleeves. For a moment, Prompto had the mental image of him rolling them up over his forearms and he nearly combusted.

“Good to go!” Prompto all but yelled out as he jumped up, hoping to drive the thought away. At least, for now.

Once they were all up and gathered together, Prompto’s hand at Ignis’ elbow and Ignis’ hand on Noctis’ shoulder, Prompto braced himself for the jump. Despite travelling the same way a few hours prior, the motion hardly upset Prompto’s stomach. Apparently his body grew more accustomed with each occurrence of travel with Ignis instead of growing used to it with time. It was something Prompto was not about the complain about.

With impeccable precision, they were stood in the middle of Prompto’s room when he opened his eyes again. When Prompto glanced over to Noctis, the other boy had already started surveying the room, twisting his head and body to comb over everything.

“Nice picture of Iggy.” Noctis said, nodding his head to the collage above Prompto’s bed. Ignis, upon hearing his name, looked to the ceiling and Prompto felt his ears burn. He had added his picture of Ignis to the collection the night Ignis had told him he’d be gone for a bit. For some reason, when he had placed it, he hadn't thought about the possibility of Ignis noticing the picture up there.

“Is there any Ebony left, Prompto?” Ignis asked, blessedly not commenting about being on Prompto’s ceiling.

“Uh, yeah! Normal place,” Prompto answered. He then busied himself with setting up the game for Noctis, who had made himself comfortable in Prompto’s desk chair.

By the time Ignis returned, Prompto was walking Noctis through the controls and button commands.

Since Noctis was sat on his chair, and clearly did not need any further help with the game, Prompto gathered up his computer and set himself up on his bed. Ignis was perched on the edge, using the mattress as a proper seat, but Prompto sprawled himself over the whole bed, sitting himself smack dab in the middle and using either side of him as a desktop for his camera and various other items. Prompto figured he may as well make use of his time if he could.

It was actually quite nice, Prompto thought. They weren’t engaging in the same activity or anything, but it was nice to be sitting around doing his own thing and being able to banter with other people at the same time. Noctis must have been comfortable as well because when Prompto looked over at one point the boy was fast asleep, controller resting in his lap.

“Uh, Ignis? Is that normal?” Prompto asked, gesturing to Noctis.

“Ahhh, yes. Noct is a bit sleepier than most,” Ignis replied, moving a bit to the side to give Prompto room when he shuffled up to sit at his side.

“Man, I’d love to be able to just fall asleep anywhere at any moment,” Prompto sighed, casting one last look to Noctis before turning fully to Ignis. Ignis had only hummed in response and Prompto decided it was as good of an opportunity as ever to ask the question still burning in his mind, “I know you said he wasn't important but I'm still curious about Ardyn. It seemed pretty big.”

For a moment, Ignis was quiet. If it wasn't for him looking to Prompto during the question, Prompto would have wondered if he even heard. Finally, he started moving, turning off his phone and fidgeting with his glasses, then his tie. All signs of discomfort and Prompto almost regretted asking. He was about to tell him it was fine and he didn't have to tell him but Ignis spoke up before he could.

“Ardyn was a disciple of Bahamut. Just like Noct's family. I can’t recall if I told you about the Astrals when you meet Gentiana, but you're aware of how I serve Ifrit? There are five others like him, including Bahamut and Gentiana. Or, rather, Shiva as she's also known by.

I told you before that I can't force someone to do something. That's not exactly true. I could, but it requires a great amount of energy. It's also one of the biggest taboos among daemons.”

“I think I can guess where this story goes; dude breaks taboo and forces people to do stuff?” Prompto interjected and Ignis nodded.

“He started promising all sorts of things. He forced whole towns of people on witch hunts against a person the summoner wanted. Told many people that he would cleanse them of their sins and conveniently left out that cleansing their souls meant taking them for himself.

“You must understand we don't have a desk jockey that you submit paperwork to when you make a deal. We're not watched that closely. The expectation is that you don't do anything against the rules. So, no one really knew what Ardyn was doing. Not until one of the more primitive realms started revering him as a god. Statues and shrines sort of revere. One of the inhabitants confused the symbols of Ardyn and Bahamut and used the latter. Another follower of Bahamut responded and made the discovery.

“Bahamut banished Ardyn to an immaterial existence. He was once a favoured son so instead of having his existence erased completely he was forced to become a ghost, of sorts, between worlds. Unable to physically manifest anywhere or interact with anyone. But it appears he's somehow found a way. A loophole, maybe. I’m not sure.”

“Do dreams count as material?” Prompto asked casually, carefully putting just enough interest to sound genuine.

“I would count them as material,” Ignis answered after a moment, “I wouldn’t worry, however. Ardyn is likely trying to get back at us. You’ll be safe.”

Prompto almost startled when he felt Ignis’ fingers bump against his thigh. He looked down to the fingers at his leg and then up to Ignis again, swallowing as he locked eyes with him. He felt captivated in the gaze, unable to look away even as Ignis’ hand moved to rest on his leg. Suddenly, they were nearly pressed together, faces so close Prompto could faintly feel Ignis’ breath. His heart raced. Was this what he thought it was? Ignis appeared to be waiting, like he was waiting for Prompto to lead them.

Prompto placed his hand over Ignis’ and braced himself. Just as he collected his nerves to bridge the gap, Ignis’ brow furrowed and he pulled back at the same time an unfamiliar voice grunted out a “huh”.

“Gladio,” Ignis greeted, moving away completely to stand up off the bed.

“I needed your help with something,” Gladio said, pausing for a moment before adding with a sly grin, “but I see you're busy, though.”

Ignis coughed and adjusted, then readjusted, his glasses, while Prompto was stuck in place wishing the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

“And it was important enough that you couldn't wait for me to return to Astraeus?”

“Actually, yeah,” Gladio’s expression shifted to serious. “I'll wake sleeping beauty.”

When Gladio turned to give Noctis’ feet a kick, Ignis moved back to Prompto. Prompto watched as he opened his mouth, then closed it, like he was floundering for something to say.

“Will I find you here?” Ignis finally settled on. Prompto nodded eagerly.

“You'll be back tomorrow?” Prompto asked and Ignis hummed an affirmative sound, “Oh! I'll have the pictures printed by then so maybe you can take me back to Astraeus to deliver them, then we can… I don't know, do whatever?”

“It’s a plan.” Ignis smiled, small and secretive. He turned to Noctis and Gladio, the former sleepily and grumpily muttering, “Shall we?”

It was strange, to have three people (daemons, he mentally corrected himself) in his room and then suddenly none. Prompto always found it weird when just Ignis left but it was nothing compared to multiple bodies.

Now that he was alone, Prompto was able to have a proper freak out. He threw himself back onto his bed, covering his face with both hands. Had he and Ignis almost actually kissed? Was that what that was? Or was it hopeful thinking? No, there was no way, Prompto decided. Prompto may not have had any experience in the relationship department, and he was prone to second guessing himself, but people didn't touch other people and put their faces that close to theirs for any other reason than a kiss. Unless media was a dirty liar and there was some other reason to have your face that close to another.

Importantly, that must mean Ignis liked him. His stupid little crush wasn't that stupid.

If Prompto squealed, the empty house meant it could never be proven. Therefore, he would maintain until his dying day that he never squealed.

He made it through the rest of his afternoon in high spirits, printing off his pictures and fixing up his room. It wasn't until he got in bed for the night that his mood broke, courtesy of the satchel until his pillow. It wasn't the satchel itself that did it, but rather it reminded him of his strange dream and the strange man.

After some hesitation, Prompto placed the satchel on the floor beside his bed. His energy shifted toward nervous as he tucked himself in. Logically, he had no answer for why he wanted to place himself in the situation of having another bad dream. A man of no consequence. Furthermore, logically, if this was all apart of his subconscious then of course the strange man would say he was Ardyn since Prompto was connecting the two.

It was illogical but he did it anyway.

Despite being so nervous to fall asleep, it didn't take Prompto long to drift off. He wasn’t sure what his dream was before he became lucid, but he had the distinct impression of softness, lavender and a small, hidden smile. He was still in his bedroom, but immediately Prompto knew it wasn't the bedroom he had fallen asleep in. Candles lined every raised, flat surface like his desk and windowsill.

Fabric shifting together caught his attention, and he looked to the doorway to see the strange man walking through the archway slowly. The hall behind him was pitch black, giving Prompto the feeling he was stepping into his room from nothingness.

“Two nights in a row!” The Man exclaimed, pushing up the brim of his hat with a single finger.

“Your name is Ardyn, isn't it?” Prompto said, wasting no time in playing games. Strangely enough the man seemed surprised for half a second before a sly smile crossed his features.

“Why yes, it is! Ardyn Izunia, at your service,” he announced, taking off the hat. He threw it to the side with his normal dramatic flare.

“How are you here? Are you real?” Prompto asked, scootching to the side to keep distance between himself and Ardyn when he stepped forward.

“Of course, I'm not. I'm all in your head,” Ardyn tapped his temple, punctuated his sentence with it.

“I've heard your name outside my dreams, though. I mean, the thing you called yourself before.”

“My dear boy, many people are of no consequence to others. I hardly consider someone saying that as evidence to me really existing outside this space.”

“Well… still.” Prompto faltered, unsure of where to go next with his questions. “You just admitted to being Ardyn.”

“Pray tell, did you hear that name from one of your friends? Maybe the one you were dreaming about earlier? I'm you. If you think I'm Ardyn, then of course I am!”

“You sound too logical to be my subconscious,” Prompto replied and suddenly Ardyn was right in front of him.

“I could be the concentrated form of your logic,” Ardyn said, placing his hands on Prompto’s shoulders.

 

* * *

 

Prompto woke the next morning groggier than he had ever remembered being. He had never been quick to wake but this felt different than normal. It felt like his limbs were stuck in jello. Even after he made it up and to the bathroom to shower his eyes felt heavy and junked up with sleep.

As he stood in the shower, letting the water help wake him up, Prompto thought back to his dream. He couldn't remember anything past Ardyn putting his hands on his shoulders.

‘ _I'm you. If you think I'm Ardyn, then of course I am!’_

It made no sense for the real Ardyn to be visiting his dreams. He wasn’t important and his only connection to the daemons was his link to Ignis. What if it was like that one movie where the character assumed he was the lost kid and future messiah because he subconsciously wanted to be?

Prompto mulled over the question for the rest of the morning as he waited for Ignis. As proven the day prior it was apparent Ignis could find him wherever he went. But Prompto had said he'd be at home so he stuck around. Beside, it wasn't like he had much else to do. Work had forgotten to put him on the schedule for two weeks so he didn't even have that.

It was shortly after noon that Ignis appeared. Prompto was sprawled over this bed, playing video games, when suddenly Ignis was stood in front of him. Startled, Prompto let out a small sound of distress at the ominous music that signified his character’s death. The disappointment at his digital demise was soon replaced by a pleased feeling at having Ignis with him again.

“Always a pleasure,” Prompto greeted as he got up off the mattress. He was meet by an exasperated sigh that was ruined by the amused look on Ignis’ face.

“I believe we have some pictures to deliver? Then, ‘whatever’ to do,” Ignis said, parroting back Prompto’s words from the prior day. Prompto was already gathering up his stuff, throwing his bag over his shoulder nearly right after Ignis had finished speaking.

“Ready to go!”

This time, Ignis held out his hand for Prompto to take.

When they arrived it was to the same spot as last time. The walk down the hallway was comfortably silent and, even if they weren’t holding hands, Prompto and Ignis kept close to one another. It was like they were stuck in a strange limbo until they could address what had happened but, instead of being all weird about it, they let it be a step towards whatever it was. Prompto, in all his awkwardness, would never have dreamed of a scenario where this happened and it resulted in anything other than him being weird and making everything weird to the point of ruining things. Ignis’ even-levelled personality made it easy to not do that, perhaps.

“Prompto!” Noctis greeted with a wave when they arrived to the room the photoshoot and taken place in. There was more than Prompto, Ignis, Noctis and Regis this time. Sitting on the couch next to Noctis was a woman dressed in all white and Prompto’s first thought upon seeing her was that she was absolutely beautiful; All the daemons he had meet so far were more or less pretty human looking but she had the presence of an ethereal being. Maybe it was the blond hair and all white attire. In the corner was the guy who had popped in on them, Gladio as he had been called, polishing a giant sword that rested on his lap. Prompto made a point to not look at him too long to keep the embarrassment at bay

Prompto went over to Noctis to greet him personally, bumping his fist against Noctis’ shoulder.

“Hey, man. Long time no see,” he joked.

“You’re back awful soon,” Noctis commented, pushing away Prompto’s already retreating fist.

“I did not expect to be meeting you so soon,” the woman said, placing her book to the side and holding out her hand, “I am Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. But please, I prefer Luna.”

“Prompto,” he replied simply, reaching to take her hand. As soon as their hands were clasped together, Luna’s expression turned thoughtful. It only lasted as long as a handshake but before they let go, Luna placed her other hand over Prompto’s.

“Take care of yourself, Prompto,” she said, smile bordering on sad, before she let go and looked to Noctis, “I promised Gentiana I would visit her for afternoon tea. Would you care to join me, Noctis?”

“Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, sure,” Noctis agreed.

Since Noctis and Luna were leaving, Prompto decided to accomplish what he had come back here for. He went over to where Regis was sat down, reports scattered on the side table next to his chair. The elder placed his current paper down atop the reports when Prompto came to a stop in front of him.

“Regis, sir, I have the portraits from yesterday,” Prompto said, taking the mailer envelope out of his bag and handing it over. He hadn’t been the one to give Shiva her portraits so he couldn’t help the nervous energy now that he was personally delivering these ones and could see the initial look on the client’s face.

Client. He hadn’t thought of anyone as a client before. It was a bit of an exhilarating feeling, like he was one step closer to the photography career he had dreamed about.

“These are very good, Prompto. Thank you.” Regis told him

“No problem! If you ever want more, just let Ignis know to come get me,” Prompto beamed before retreating back over to Ignis.

“Where would you like to go?” Ignis asked as they left, heading back to collect their shoes.

“Hmmmm,” Prompto hummed to show that he was thinking about it, as if he hadn’t already had something in mind, “how about your place? You’ve been to my house a lot.”

“To my place, it is,” Ignis agreed.

It turned out that Ignis’ house was more or less exactly as Prompto expected it to be. Not nearly as grand as the houses he had already been inside in this world, but still fancier than his own house. Ignis followed along silently behind Prompto as he guided himself through the space. Bookshelves lined nearly a whole wall in the living room area, each shelf filled without a gap. There was a Victorian couch against the other wall, and to it’s side a record player. The latter was a bit of a surprise.

“I didn’t take you for a music kind of guy,” Prompto commenting, pointing out the player. “A hipster kind of music guy.”

“You’d be surprised how many realms share the same technology. Record players are rather universal,” Ignis said.

“Galahd did seem rather technologically similar. Just not really anything I recognized. It was kind of strange,” Prompto nodded, watching at Ignis moved over to the records and their player. “Oh, are you gonna play something? You should totally play something.”

Prompto sat down on the couch, watching Ignis as he went through the collection of music. Some of the titles Prompto either knew or could read but others were completely foreign to him. Finally, Ignis came to a decision on which one he was putting on and after that it didn’t take long for music to fill the room. The lyrics were his own language, but the artist was not one that Prompto was familiar with. Their vocals were addicting, and Prompto found himself swaying slightly to the beat.

“I had a feeling you would like this one,” Ignis said, joining Prompto on the couch. They continued to enjoy the music together and Prompto was hard pressed to find a time he had ever been more content. With Ignis and his side and music around him, it was easy to forget everything else that had been happening.

Before long they were back in the same situation they had been in yesterday; Both of them had leaned in closer, knees bumping together and fingers innocently resting on thighs and forearms. Instead of someone barging in on their moment, however, Ignis was the one to suddenly pull away as if he had been shocked. Prompto felt a wave of hurt pass through him. The feeling must have also passed over his face because Ignis was moving back in, grabbing both of Prompto’s hands to hold in his.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that,” Ignis told him, “I like you, Prompto, and I’m confident enough that you like me in the same way. I want to explore this but I’m essentially your employer right now.”

“I really don’t see how,” Prompto said, wrinkling his nose in confusion. Nothing about Ignis made him think of his boss. Or a boss in general.

“Remember our contract? In return for what I gave you I employ your services as a photographer and, technically, own your soul. We don’t exactly have an equal balance of power between us, do we?” Ignis asked, forcing Prompto to think about his answer first.

“Well, I guess you’re not wrong,” Prompto admitted hesitantly, “but I don’t feel like you’re above me! I don’t care, either.”

“You should. You should always care. If you don’t you could end up in a bad situation and a bad relationship.”

“Can’t we just, I don’t know, end the contract?”

“One would hope it was as easy. We’re bound by magic, not paper.” Ignis tapped the marking on Prompto’s wrist. “It’s almost impossible to sever that connection, and not without a good reason. With everything going on around here I’m hesitant to bring up such a request with Ifrit. He’s been... less sentimental than normal, recently.” Prompto had the distinct impression that it wasn’t exactly the full story with Ifrit but he didn’t press the issue.

“Then what?” Prompto asked, defeated slump to his shoulder. Doubt gnawed at his stomach, insecurities bubbling to the surface and translating to a soft, “If you don’t want to get involved with me, I get it. I’m nobody special from a different world.”

“Trust me, that’s not it at all.” Ignis’ voice held a sharp tone before dropping back down into a softer one. “That’s not it at all. I’m working on it. After we take care of our situation I’ll look for some kind of loophole. Or maybe Ifrit will be back to himself and willing to be lenient.”

The record’s first side came to an end, needle hitting the grove and popping as it kept going. Ignis looked away and to the side, letting the sound continue for a few more seconds before he got up to turn the player off. Once it was off, he took out his phone, tapping on the screen.

“This may seem like a cop out, but it seems my presence is required somewhere,” Ignis sighed, pocketing his device. “I’ll take you home?”

“Yeah. Yeah, of course.” Prompto said, standing up to take the offered hand.

When they were back in Prompto’s bedroom, Ignis hovered around indecisively instead of instantly disappearing again.

“It’s unfair of me to ask for you to wait, more so since I haven’t explained what’s going on with this whole ‘I have to go’, but...” Ignis trailed off.

“I will,” Prompto answered, stepping in closer. Ignis brought a hand up to cup the side of Prompto’s head and then suddenly he was gone, leaving Prompto alone in his room.

 

* * *

 

Ignis arrived back to Astraeus with little pleasure. His past few months had been a whirlwind of activity, a change of pace from centuries of quiet, but the past twenty four hours had been the most trying of all. He knew he liked Prompto in a romantic way. It was something he had not been able to deny to himself. Once he had finally come to terms with this he had then decided to keep it at bay until after this whole mess with Ardyn was fixed.

As long as the contract was in place, he wouldn’t tell Prompto about his feelings for him.

Not that it worked out. So caught up in his own endearment, Ignis had somehow missed the fact that Prompto’s feelings mirrored his own. All the things he had thought to be wishful thinking clearly was not just him projecting. Now that he knew where they stood with one another he was loathe to leave Prompto, but he had to in order to fix the mess happening in Astraeus.

When he walked into the meeting room, Ignis was surprised to find it was only himself, Gladio and Regis.

“Are the others not here, yet?” Ignis questioned, almost disbelieving. He had taken long enough returning Prompto home that he had expected to be the last to arrive.

“Gentiana said she had something important to do,” Gladio answered, leaning forward over the stone table, “So, interesting news reached us.”

“Ardyn has apparently abandoned whatever it was he had been trying to achieve through Ifrit,” Regis continued, motioning for Gladio and Ignis to sit.

“How can we be sure?” Ignis asked, sceptical.

“Lady Lunafreya has had a premonition. We believe Ardyn is now targeting a mortal from Eos. To what ends, we still don’t know,” Regis rubbed the palm of his hand over his bad knee.

“We’ll figure it out,” Gladio said, “he can’t be that far ahead of us if this is a new plan.”

“Did Lunafreya see who it was that Ardyn has set his sights on?” Ignis asked, directing the question to Regis who shook his head.

“She did not say.”

 

* * *

 

Prompto was brushing his teeth before bed when the temperature suddenly dropped, leaving him shivering in his thin, summer pyjamas. He rushed to finish his brushing, tossing his toothbrush in the general direction of its holder to investigate the cause of the sudden cold breeze.

He tracked the draft all the way back to his room where Gentiana was stood, hands folded in front of her and patiently waiting.

“Uhm, hey, Gentiana. What's the occasion?” Prompto asked, not bothering to question how she found him. Daemonic magic was his guess.

“I had a question to ask you,” she replied, walking slowly from her spot toward Prompto.

“Yeah, totally!”

“Do not be afraid to answer truthfully. Have you heard the name Ardyn before?” she asked, coming to a stop before Prompto. After he nodded, she continued, “Have you been contacted somehow by this individual?”

“Maybe, kind of. It's probably nothing. I've had these weird dreams lately where a strange guy shows up and says a bunch of weird stuff,” Prompto admitted. He hadn't admitted this to Ignis but Ignis also had not asked such a direct question.

“Lady Lunafreya told me she saw Ardyn’s essence clinging to yours. We hadn't thought he could enter dreams, but it appears we may be wrong,” Gentiana turned to pace the length of the room in even, slow steps

“How could Luna tell if no one else has seen it?” Prompto asked, mental image of a large black shadow following him around.

“Lady Lunafreya is a disciple of Shiva.”

“Which is you,” Prompto interjected, embarrassment at interrupting Gentiana following on the heels of his words.

“Yes, which is me,” Gentiana answered with a spark of amusement, “I am the groomer of oracles. All the greatest oracles in your history gained their powers from making deals with me and my followers.

“Lunafreya herself has the gift of clairvoyance and can see things others cannot. She does not have dreams of future events but she can catch glimpses and occasionally, with a touch, perceive the energies around a person.”

“So, she touched me and saw Ardyn?” Prompto asked, mind racing. This had to be an elaborate dream of his. Maybe he fell down earlier in the shower and drowned and this was his dying vision.

“Something of the sort. You said Ardyn spoke to you in these dreams. Would it be too much to hope that he may have said anything that would hint as to what his plan is?”

“Not that I can think of. I'm sorry, I’m really not sure. It was all super weird. The first time he just asked me what it was I seeked before disappearing. The second time...” Prompto hesitated, nervously picking at the skin around his thumbnail. “He said we were similar and kept bringing up that I didn't have any friends and the ones I did have really didn't like me which is kind of a sore spot so I just thought it was me projecting.”

Gentiana nodded kindly. She stepped up when Prompto trailed off, and placed a hand on his arm.

“It is late here in your realm and I have yet to inform my fellow astrals of this new information. Sleep now and I'll be back in the morning to bring you to our council. Perhaps together we can discover why Ardyn has contacted you and relieve you of his presence.”

Before Prompto could say anything, Gentiana was gone. Still trying to process what had just happened, Prompto slumped down onto his chair. Part of him was still convinced he was dreaming. When it was just him thinking that the man in his dream was Ardyn, it was much easier to pretend he was just overreacting. Now that someone else had brought the idea to him he felt like panicking.

Before he went to sleep that night, Prompto made sure his dream satchel was underneath his pillow. He really did not need to have a dream of Ardyn on top of everything that had transpired that night.

True enough to her word, Gentiana appeared in Prompto’s room not long after he had woken up. He was sat at his desk, fully dressed and drinking coffee as he worked on his computer when she arrived.

“I was kind of hoping yesterday was a hallucination,” Prompto mumbled, more so to himself, as he stood up to take Gentiana’s outstretched hand.

Travelling with Gentiana was similar to travelling with Ignis. The only difference between the two was that Prompto felt like he was being enveloped in a cold breeze; bitter and frosty like he was outside during winter without a coat. Once the feeling had passed, Prompto opened his eyes to find himself in a room that reminded him very much of a great chamber. In the middle of the large room was a long table, at which five figures were sat.

When Prompto had originally imagined what a daemon would look like it was these guys that he pictured. They all appeared to be roughly a foot taller than Prompto himself and each were unique in their own way. One looked like an old wizard, with grey skin and strange, short, hornlike protrusions on his head. The female at the far end of the table was scaled, with finned ears and wore a dress that flowed like water. The most impressive looking of them was the draconic figure clad in armour who sat at the head of the table.

Gentiana joined her brethren at the table, melting into Shiva with each step to her chair. Seated, she beckoned Prompto over to her.

“Prompto, these are the astrals of this realm. Some you may be familiar with. There is no need to be nervous,” she added and Prompto noticed he had started picking at his nails again.

“Lunafreya said she saw Ardyn around this mortal?” the armoured daemon at the head of the table asked. Gentiana-now-Shiva nodded. “What does he offer for Ardyn?” he pierced Prompto with a stare, leaving Prompto feeling like his very soul was being looked into.

“That we’ve yet to see,” Shiva replied and placed a hand on Prompto’s shoulder, “Tell Bahamut all you know.”

“Uhm, well, I don’t really know a lot but like, a little bit ago I fell asleep and this weird dude kind of…. walked around and then asked what I desired and left. Which was kind of weird. He called himself a man of no consequence but that was it. Ignis gave me a thing to help keep bad dreams away so I didn’t see him for a while and I didn’t really think much of it anyway because I just thought it was a dream, right?

“Then a few days ago I forgot to use my dream satchel and he visited my dreams again and pretty much kept saying I had no friends. Super rude. Then Ignis was telling Regis about something and said something about a man of no consequence, which kind of freaked me out a bit so I didn’t use the dream satchel again and he said he was Ardyn but he didn’t say anything else besides that. Kind of implied he was my subconscious and I was making him up though.

“I honestly have no idea what he wants. I swear if I knew, I’d say. I don’t even know what he wants with you guys, let alone me,” Prompto finished. He wished Ignis was there with him. Maybe it would make him a bit less nervous.

“Ignis is one of Ifrit’s, is he not?” Bahamut asked, casting a look to another at the table.

“He is.” Prompto assumed this was Ifrit who responded, judging by the curled horns, red skin and the ball of flame he was playing with. “Careful of Ardyn, boy. He is a master at manipulation with words.”

“You would know,” quipped the one next to Ifrit in a booming voice. He had a singular red eye and his skin looked like stone. For his comment, he earned a snarl.

“This does not tell us why Ardyn has contacted him,” the scaled woman said, looking over Prompto with an air of disdain.

“How did you meet Ignis?” Bahamut asked Prompto, ignoring the others.

“I, uh, made a deal with him? He kind of gave me the ability to travel to another realm because it’s been kind of sucky in Eos,” Prompto hesitated before adding, “Ignis won’t get in trouble, right?”

“No one is getting in trouble, dear boy,” Shiva reassured him. “Making pacts with mortals has become increasingly rare. Perhaps Ardyn discovered Prompto since he is connected to Ignis’ magic and therefore Ifrit’s?”

“Which still wouldn’t explain why or what,” the bearded one quickly replied.

The next few minutes involved the Astrals talking amongst themselves. They talked about Ardyn, his plans, and Prompto’s involvement as if Prompto wasn’t in the room with them. He tried not to take offence, but he couldn’t help but be miffed that they were talking over his head about something that involved him.

_Fine. If they won’t include me, I’ll just have to think on my own._ Prompto decided, tuning out the voices around him. He thought about Shiva’s words of Ardyn finding him through the connection of magic and of Ignis’ story of what happened to Ardyn. If he took the key elements out of the story, perhaps he could figure it out.

Ardyn had been a daemon with magic who travelled to other realms granting wishes until he slowly became corrupted by the power. Then he was banished to an existence of basically not existing. Unable to manifest anywhere and without a physical form, he was doomed to exist between worlds. Enter Prompto Argentum. How did he fit into the grand scheme of things? He was simply a mortal who could travel to different realms. He had no usefulness as an immortal ally and if Ardyn was trying to gain him as an ally, he wasn’t doing a very good job at it. What, with the whole trying to insult him and break his will thing.

Suddenly, Prompto inhaled sharply as a revelation came to him.

“Is it possible that Ardyn can possess someone?” He blurted out the question before he had the time to convince himself that his idea was dumb. “The time he kept mocking me. What if he was trying to like, I don’t know, break my will and make it easier to possess me? If I kept letting myself dream of him, maybe he would do the same thing until I broke? If he had control of my body then, by extension, he’d be able to traverse realms again. Right now he has no body and no way to get anywhere so if he possessed just anyone he still wouldn’t be able to get anywhere.”

Silence filled the room as all six set of eyes stared at Prompto. He stood there, breathing heavily at his sudden outburst, looking around at each Astral, waiting for them to say something. He was so sure of his own answer that he didn’t feel the familiar rush of embarrassment of having so much attention directed to him.

“That’s actually quite believable,”  Bearded finally said.

“He could only influence me until I grew aware of his presence,” Ifrit added. “If he had his own body to control, he could do as he pleased.”

“If this is true, this could be used to our advantage. Right now we cannot rid the universe of his existence due to his bodiless state. This could prove useful. Ifrit, Ramuh, stay. The rest of you are dismissed.”

The next minute was a blur of motion as Shiva gathered him up and left the chamber, then ushered him through the halls of her house. Prompto’s mind was too abuzz with thought to properly register it all, anyway. They could use this to their advantage? What had Bahamut meant by that?

“Prompto,” Shiva called out to him, and Prompto blinked up to find she had become Gentiana again, “You were exceptional. You may have figured out something we could not.”

“I guess I had a more personal understanding,” Prompto laughed weakly. “I think I’m ready to go home, if that’s okay.”

Gentiana smiled kindly and nodded, reaching over for Prompto. He squeezed his eyes closed, keeping them shut for a few moments even after the chill had left him. By the time he opened them again he was alone in his room as if he had never left.

If he was right then some weirdo was trying to possess him so he could run around doing what, exactly? Trying to become a god to civilizations again? It didn’t even matter to Prompto what he wanted to do, the most important part was that he was trying to possess him. It may not be perfect specimen, but Prompto was rather fond of his body.

Curling up under the covers of his bed, Prompto tried to clear his mind of everything. He wasn’t particularly tired, but everything was just too much and he wanted to hide himself from it all. Briefly he regretted having ever picked up that book from the store. Then he thought of Ignis and found he couldn’t regret it at all.

 

* * *

 

Bahamut visited Prompto in his dreams, appearing exactly as he did in the great chamber. The location was strange, purple and blue and pink swirling smoke that they were both suspended in.

“Prompto Argentum.”

“Bahamut? How are you here?”

“It matters not. What does matter is how willing you are to protect everything you hold dear.”

“I have to die, don't I?”

Bahamut narrowed his eyes and was silent for a moment.

“You're very astute.”

“We'll, you said you can’t kill Ardyn without a physical form and he wants mine. So, not really that far of a jump, man. Sir.”

“This plan does not work if you are unwilling.”

“You're asking me to purposefully let myself be killed. Of course I'm not willing!”

“Ardyn must be stopped. If not-”

“He'll destroy worlds or something, yeah, I know. I said I'm unwilling. I didn't say I wouldn't do it.”

“Think carefully about your answer.”

“Dude, I'm giving you what you want.”

“I will have Gentiana come to collect you in twenty hours if your answer remains unchanged by then.”

 

* * *

 

Twenty hours. He had twenty hours to do anything he needed to do. Prompto’s first hour was spent sitting in bed trying to decide what it was he needed to do.

He thought of his parents. They were never home, but they would certainly notice eventually that he was gone and he didn't want to panic them. He would need to come up with an excuse. Maybe he could leave a note telling them that he ran off to get married? It seemed ridiculous but it was better than ‘I let a daemon possess me so I could die a martyr.’

He needed to see Ignis one last time. It was even harder to decide what to tell him or if he should tell him. He didn’t want to lie to Ignis but he also didn't want Ignis to remember their last time together as something marred with negative feelings.

His next hour was spent panicking. He did not want to die. He really did not want to. Even at his shittiest he never wanted to not exist anymore. There was so much he wanted to do. Become a legitimate photographer. Go on an actual date with Ignis. Be in a relationship. He cycled between hyperventilating with his head between his knees, crying, and staring blankly at the pictures on his ceiling.

Once the panic subsided, Prompto forced himself out of bed to do what he needed to do. He tidied up his room, folding clothing and carefully positioning his items in their various places. He took his pictures down from his ceiling, spreading them out over his keyboard. It would make it easier to take the one he wanted without Ignis questioning it.

Prompto left his house when he was finished with his room, returning an hour later with two plastic bags from the nearest store. One he chucked into the bathroom. The other he unloaded in the living room, dropping it contents onto the coffee table which he pushed to the wall. Candles, incense and a bottle of champagne. The champagne had cost him a rather ungodly amount and Prompto didn’t know enough about wine to even know if it was good but it wasn't like he would be needing his money anymore. Next to the champagne he placed two wine glasses he had found in the kitchen, not caring that they were most likely the wrong type as he knew even less about wine glasses than he did wine.

As he lit the candles and burned the incense, Prompto was reminded of the night he had originally summoned Ignis. It seemed so long ago but realistically it hadn't been. He was using the same type of candles and the same scent of incense but this time he knew that someone was actually going to answer. This time he had a specific sigil to focus on. He unclasped his bracelets and set them on the coffee table before he stepped into the ring of candles. He did not bother sitting down this time but instead stood there in the middle of the flickering flames and cloying scent of lavender, staring down at the barcode and sigils on his wrist.

“ _This one is the marking of Ifrit and this one is my personal sigil. If you wished, you could use these sigils to call us personally.”_

Gently, Prompto touched the marking Ignis had pointed out as his own. He traced its shape, committing it to memory before he closed his eyes and visualized the symbol.

_Ignis. Come to me. I want you. Ignis._

By the time he opened his eyes, Ignis was stood in front of him with an intense look on his face. Had he heard Prompto’s exact thoughts?

“Drink with me?” Prompto asked, gesturing to the bottle on the table.

Carefully, Ignis stepped over the candles to pick up the champagne and hold it out in front of him, appraising the label. A loud pop filled the room when he uncorked it, causing Prompto to jump slightly. He watched as Ignis filled both wine glasses halfway, picked up both and walked back over to Prompto.

“What’s the occasion?”

“I just felt like being fancy,” Prompto replied, taking the glass from Ignis. He wasn’t lying so he decided he shouldn't feel that bad about his answer.

“Fancy,” Ignis repeated in disbelief, shaking his head fondly, “I'll show you the true meaning of fancy one of these days.”

“I look forward to it.”

They both emptied their glasses, Prompto finding that he rather enjoyed the bubbly liquid as it washed over his tongue. It was added to the list of things he wished he could have enjoyed more of. He took Ignis’ glass to refill them, walking past him on the way back to sit down on the couch. When Ignis joined him he handed over his glass.

“How did it go yesterday? With whatever it was you were needed for,” Prompto enquired, grabbing onto the first thread of conversation he came up with.

“Good, I think,” Ignis replied, looking into his glass with consideration, “We might have made some headway.”

Prompto nodded while biting his lower lip. It was surprisingly harder than he had thought it would be to not blurt out what he knew. That they were indeed making headway and about to hopefully end everything. From the way Ignis spoke it was apparent he didn’t know everything that was going on.

“So, once our contract ends, did you want to go on a proper date?” Prompto asked, putting his drink down on the floor before he turned to face Ignis. “We could get coffee and then go to, I don’t know, an aquarium?”

“Sounds like a brilliant plan,” Ignis’ eyes searched Prompto’s face and he tilted his head, “but you look like you’re planning something else.”

Prompto found himself stuck for words, unable to decide if he should answer. He knew what he wanted but he wasn’t sure if he would be able to convince Ignis without telling him the whole truth. Slowly, he reached out to touch Ignis’ neck, slipping his hand around until he was cupping the base of his head. Ignis’ hand came up to grip his wrist.

“Can’t we just pretend for now? That we’re normal and nothing is in our way. Just for a few hours then I promise I won’t ask again until after you find a way to end our contract,” Prompto pleaded, scooching in closer. He stopped when his knees knocked up against Ignis’ thigh.

“That defeats the purpose of waiting,” Ignis said, drawing in a breath that visibly caught in his throat.

“Just this once. Then you’ll know I’m worth the hassle of asking Ifrit for this, right?” Prompto laughed self deprecatingly.

“You are worth it,” Ignis replied fiercely, letting go of Prompto’s wrist, “don’t doubt yourself.”

Prompto, no longer held back by the hand keeping his arm in place, didn’t bother to reply with words. Instead, he leaned in, pressing his mouth to Ignis’ in a hurried kiss. Ignis replied right away, grabbing at Prompto’s waist and drawing him in closer, guiding him into something that felt less like a smushing of lips. It left Prompto lightheaded, adrenaline flowing through his veins that hand him leaning in for another kiss after the first had ended.

Now that they had broken the seal, their feelings and pent up desires rushed to the forefront, keeping them together. They shared kiss after kiss, hands becoming bolder the longer it went on. Eventually, Prompto found himself on Ignis’ lap and he sobered up. This was what he wanted but he had to make sure he wasn’t crossing any lines.

“Is this okay?” he whispered, pressing fleeting kisses across Ignis’ face, nose bumping his glasses askew. Ignis placed his hands on Prompto’s hips, looking like he was trying to ground himself.

“Yes. Yes this is fine,” Ignis replied, pulling Prompto in as close as he could go.

Prompto responded by sliding his lips downwards, fluttering over the jawline and descending to Ignis’ pulse point. Emboldened by the permission to continue, Prompto lightly nipped at the skin there, tongue tasting the salt on Ignis’ skin. Ignis’ breath stuttered in his throat and Prompto grew braver. This time his fingers found the hem of Ignis’ dress shirt and tugged it down to reveal more flesh, chasing after it with his tongue.

The groan that rumbled through Ignis’ chest went straight through Prompto. His hips bucked forward of their own accord and his own moan followed. The hands on his hips guided him to keep moving so Prompto started rolling his hips down and forward, his breathing becoming ragged and broken with each movement. Ignis followed the motions, hips rocking up each time Prompto’s moved away. Heat was pooling low in Prompto’s stomach and between his legs and, even with the layers of clothing separating them, Prompto could tell that Ignis wasn’t unaffected either.

Eventually, Prompto moved back, sliding off Ignis’ lap to kneel on the floor in front of him. He passed his hands along Ignis’ side and down his thighs to rest them on his knees. He looked up to him, waiting for permission and Ignis opened up his legs to allow Prompto to settle in closer. Prompto’s hands wandered, moving back up Ignis’ thighs to the top of his trousers, wiggling his fingers underneath the waistband. He used the leverage to tug Ignis to the edge of the couch. Prompto started unbuttoning his pants, mouthing at the fabric over his crotch,  tracing the outline of his hardness.

“Almighty, Prompto,” Ignis gasped threading his fingers through Prompto’s hair, “if we’re to do this, wouldn't your bed be more comfortable?”

“Yeah, yeah, bedroom,” Prompto agreed breathlessly.

Ignis helped Prompto up from his knees with a firm, steady grip at his elbows. They walked hand in hand to Prompto’s bedroom with only one incident of Prompto pushing Ignis to the wall to kiss him silly. When they reached the threshold of the room, Prompto took a step back.

“I-I need, uh, bathroom. Real quick. I’ll be right back.” Prompto stuttered, standing on his toes to place a quick kiss to the corner of Ignis’ mouth. The bathroom was on the other side of the hall so it wasn’t long until he was there, leaning against the closed door. Prompto took a moment to center himself. His heart was beating loudly in his chest and his thoughts kept tripping up over one another. He almost couldn’t believe what was happening. It was all going the way he had hoped but he hadn’t thought it would actually happen.

Once he stopped mentally squealing, Prompto stepped up to the sink to start running the water. He should clean up just in case – Prompto stopped his thoughts there, heat radiating off his cheeks in embarrassment. When he finished and had disposed of the facecloth into the trash bin, he looked to the bag he had tossed in earlier. He pocketed the contents, took a grounding breath, and left to join Ignis again.

When Prompto entered the room, he discovered that Ignis had relocated the candles and the incense. Ignis was leaning against Prompto’s desk, where a grouping of three candles were placed, casting their flickering yellow light over their surroundings.

“I took the liberty of snuffing out the rest,” Ignis informed him, apparently having noticed Prompto staring at the candles. He left the desk to stand in front of Prompto, tilting his chin up and placing a soft kiss to his lips. It lacked the desperate fervour of earlier but to Prompto it seemed even more passionate and he let himself get lost in it.

The kiss started building up and soon they back to where they had been before, grabbing at each others clothes and pressing as close together as they could. Prompto backed them up until the back of his legs hit the bed and he grabbed a hold of the front of Ignis’ shirt to pull him down with him as he fell back. Both laughed as they landed in a tangle of limbs and laughter and Prompto took the chance to switch their spots. The daemon willingly let himself be guided onto his back, eyes hungrily following Prompto’s movement as he rid himself of his own shirt. When it was thrown to the side, Prompto started on Ignis’ shirt, fingers fumbling over the buttons. Once he had freed the last button, Ignis was quick to lift himself up long enough to remove the shirt and throw it off to join Prompto’s.

Prompto hardly registered the rest of their clothing hitting the floor. Suddenly he was standing there, naked as sin, staring down at Ignis who was just as exposed. Prompto was slightly surprised as he had expected Ignis to be all sharp lines and flat, hard muscle. He was still slender but his curves were soft instead of bones poking through skin. It made Prompto feel less insecure about the small belly pooch he had never been able to get rid of and it’s accompanying stretch marks.

“I came prepared.” Prompto suddenly said, retrieving the items he had placed in his pocket. Ignis chuckled, waving him back to the bed. Prompto complied, climbing up onto his lap and dropping the lube and condom onto the bed next to them. He ignored them in favour of reaching down to take Ignis’ dick in hand.

Prompto bit his lip, boldness wavering. In theory this couldn’t be much different than touching himself, right? Slowly, he started moving his hand over the length, keeping a loose grip. Ignis groaned, tilting his head back. Prompto took this as a positive sign and he sped up, enthralled by the sight of Ignis’ breath becoming shorter and quicker and the way the skin over his collarbone, up to his shoulders, flushed red.

Ignis placed his hand on Prompto’s wrist, halting his movements. Prompto looked up curiously, wondering why he was being stopped, only to be gently guided around so he was the one on the bed instead. Ignis settled in between Prompto’s legs and let his hand wander. First he ran the tips of his fingers down Prompto’s side, but that made Prompto laugh too hard, so he flattened his palm over the flesh instead. Prompto gasped when he made it down to his thigh and dug in his nails.

“Is this how you want to do it?” Ignis asked, one hand gently stroke Prompto’s cock, the other wandering lower. “Or would you rather have me? Either way.”

“T-this is good!” Prompto choked out as Ignis’ fingers applied the slightest hint of pressure to circle the ring of tight muscle.

Both of Ignis’ hands left Prompto then, and Prompto watched the stretch of his body as he reached over to grab the bottle of lube they had rolled away from. It was almost torturous to watch Ignis squeeze the contents on his hand and work it over his fingers in a liberal coating. Both erotic and entirely too slow.

“This’ll be easier if you put the pillow under your hips,” Ignis directed and Prompto jumped to obey, reaching above his head to do just that. Once he had the pillow in place, Ignis moved back a few inches on the bed and guided Prompto to place his feet place on the bed. “Remember to breathe.”

Prompto propped himself up on his elbows to watch Ignis as best he could despite the position being a bit awkward for his neck. Ignis, this time with wet fingers, went back to circling the skin and Prompto let out a pleased moan, finding the action to be rather pleasurable. Then Ignis was pressing the tip of his finger in slowly and carefully and Prompto bit his lip, finally letting his head fall back. He didn’t exactly zone out, but he did let himself get lost in the sensations of physical touch. Ignis didn’t go much further than the first knuckle before he started working on introducing a second finger, adding more lube to the mix.

“Are you okay?” Ignis asked, voice thick. “Have you done this before?”

Prompto shook his head, afraid his voice would crack if he verbally replied. He had to fight against the urge to squirm and tense up as Ignis started stretching him out. Ignis took his time, kissing the inside of Prompto’s knee and slowly, bit by bit, it became easier and the burn lessened to more of a dull ache.

“I’m ready,” Prompto said, reaching down to swat at Ignis, becoming impatient again now that he had moved past the pain.

“You’re sure?” Ignis asked when he stood up from the bed to take some tissues from Prompto’s desk to clean up his fingers.

Ignis’ erection was still stiff between his legs, whereas Prompto’s had flagged while being stretched, and Prompto’s mouth went dry as he watched Ignis take himself in hand as he walked back to the bed. He felt the blood rushing back to his cock as Ignis rolled the condom on himself and followed it with lube. When he was done he crawled back onto the bed and over to Prompto, kissing him thoroughly and deeply before pulling away to sit down on the bed, back to the wall.

“It might be easier if you can control the pace,” Ignis answered Prompto’s curious gaze.

For the third time that night Prompto found himself back on Ignis’ lap, except this time he was slowly sinking down onto his dick with the help of Ignis’ hand guiding him down. For a moment, Prompto feared he had jumped the gun when he felt the resistance but it only lasted a second until the head made it through the rim. The burn flared up anew and Prompto froze in place, gripping tightly onto Ignis’ shoulders as he took the time to adjust. Ignis whispered to him through it, telling him to breathe, that he was okay and to take his time.

The pain passed and Prompto continued to sink down. While it didn’t hurt it was still mostly uncomfortable, but the way Ignis’ breath was hitching urged Prompto to lift himself up and drop back down. He repeated the action, taking things slowly. Eventually even the discomfort passed and Prompto picked up his pace, thrusting himself down quick and hard when he discovered it caused Ignis to become more vocal. Ignis couldn’t even try to stifle his moans with each downward thrust. His grip on Prompto’s hip was crushing.

“You can move.” Prompto told him, leaning in to catch the lobe of his ear with his teeth.

Not having to hold back any longer, Ignis planted his feet on the bed to gain the proper leverage to snap his hips up to meet Prompto every time he sank down. Prompto closed his eyes as he went along for the ride and, like earlier, let himself get lost in the sensations. He would even call this pleasurable now.

Ignis suddenly pulled Prompto down onto his lap and held him there, going silent and jaw dropping. Still holding Prompto down, he gave a few more shallow thrusts until he let out a long breath.

“Did you-” Prompto was cut off from asking his question by Ignis pulling his head to him and messily kissing him. Prompto figured that was answer enough. They kissed until Ignis signalled he was good and Prompto lifted himself off him with wobbly legs.

When Ignis returned from disposing of the used condom he folded his glasses and placed them on the nightstand before he pulled Prompto to the edge of the bed. Prompto lifted his hips when Ignis placed his hands on his ass and Ignis took the opportunity to slide his hands downward to toy with his hole, still slick with lube.

“You should get on your hands and knees.” Ignis said, letting go of Prompto to let him do so.

Once Prompto was in position, Ignis joined him on the bed again. Prompto almost jumped in surprise when he felt Ignis spreading his asscheeks and tried to look over his shoulder to see what he was doing. He watched in rapt fascination as Ignis lowered his head, concentration breaking when he felt the touch of a tongue against his rim.

“Ignis what you are you…” Prompto trailed off with a moan as Ignis flicked his tongue against the sensitive muscle.

“Returning the favour, love.” Ignis replied simply, reaching around to start jerking Prompto’s cock.

Prompto turned out to be quieter than Ignis but it didn’t mean that he didn’t gasp and moan lightly with each swipe of Ignis’ tongue and each time he passed his thumb over the tip of his dick. Prompto rocked in tiny movements, trying to push back and thrust forward, not sure which sensation to follow and not sure how much longer he would last like this. Ignis pressed the tip of his tongue past the ring of muscle at the same time he twisted his wrist on an upward stroke and Prompto was cumming, babbling out Ignis’ name as he spurted into his hand.

When he was spent, Ignis helped clean him up, having the foresight to just bring the whole box of tissues with him. Once Prompto was dressed in his pyjamas, he sprawled lazily over the bed, never having been so bone-deep satisfied before in his life. So that was why people did that sex thing.

The shifting of the mattress brought Prompto’s attention back to earth, and he was surprised to look over and see Ignis getting up and searching for his clothes.

“Ignis,” Prompto said and the man turned to look at him, “can you stay the night?”

Ignis appeared to think about this.

“I suppose one night wouldn’t hurt.” Ignis agreed, abandoning his clothes to instead claim a set of night clothes from Prompto’s dresser. Prompto resisted the urge to whoop in victory.

They settled in bed with Ignis on the inside by the wall. Prompto cuddled up to Ignis’ back, claiming position of big spoon with his arm slung over his waist and Ignis holding his hand. If he could freeze time, he would do it right now. So they could stay like this forever and Prompto would never have to leave.

“Ignis,” Prompto whispered, keeping his voice low in case Ignis had fallen asleep.

“Yes, Prompto?”

_I love you. I wish we could be together forever._

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

 

* * *

 

Cold fingers moving down his temple to his jaw brought Prompto back from his world of dreams, where he and Ignis were happy and free of responsibilities and duties. Blinking, Gentiana’s face slowly came into focus. He almost groaned as he reached up to rub the sleep out of his eyes, but she placed a finger to her lips in a quieting motion.

Slowly, Prompto slipped out of bed taking care to not wake Ignis. Once his feet were on the ground, he watched Ignis shift and turn before he settled down again. Prompto looked to Gentiana and then looked away as quickly, unable to take the sad smile she was giving him. Silently, he dressed with his back turned, hurriedly pulling on each article of clothing. He tried to keep his mind carefully blank in an effort to not think about what was coming up.

“Your mind has not changed?” Gentiana asked in a low voice once Prompto faced her again.

“It hasn’t,” he replied, looking to Ignis. “Can you promise me he’ll be safe?”

“You have my word,” the glacian nodded, holding out her hand. Before Prompto took it, however, he walked past her to his desk where he had placed his photographs. The one he wanted was at the top of the pile and he placed it gently in the breast pocket of his vest. With a decisive nod, he went over to Gentiana and took her hand.

They were back in the great chamber from before, and each daemon that had been seated there yesterday also occupied the room. Except they were stood up, seemingly waiting for their arrival. When Prompto looked around, he saw three new figures. Regis and Noctis were stood to either side of Bahamut, and Lunafreya was next to Noctis with an empty spot beside her. When Noctis caught sight of him, he stepped forward.

“Prompto?” he asked, confusion heavy in his voice. “Are you...?”

When Noctis trailed off, voice growing quiet, Prompto nodded. He didn’t trust himself to speak, afraid that his voice would break. He let Gentiana lead him over to Bahamut, leaving him there to take her place next to Lunafreya.

“What you’re doing is incredibly brave,” Regis said, and Prompto looked over to him. His expression was stoic as he stood there, leaning heavily on his cane. Prompto could have sworn he heard a hint of regret in his words, though. “Not just worlds will be saved from Ardyn if this works, but souls as well.”

“Well, that makes it worth it, doesn’t it?” Prompto laughed humorlessly. He couldn’t find the strength to inject fake cheer into it as he was already trying as hard as he could to keep the terror at bay.

Bahamut stepped forward and held out his hand, beckoning Prompto to follow him to the middle of the room. Drawn out on the floor was an elaborately crafted circle that reminded him of the ones he had seen in his grimoire. Also in the circle were two pairs of steel cuffs.

“The magic of this circle will keep Ardyn trapped in your body once he has control. He’ll be unable to escape once he realizes what is happening,” Bahamut explained, placing Prompto in the middle. “The cuffs will also ensure that he cannot move or escape the circle.”

Bahamut backed away out of the circle and Lunafreya was the next to come up to him. Eyes downcast, she picked up the first pair of cuff and guided Prompto’s arms to rest behind his back so she could bind them together. She then guided him into a kneeling position.

“I am so sorry, Prompto. I did not think this is what would come of my vision,” she whispered when she was done, looking him straight in the eye, her own glossy with tears, “I may not know you, but I know you’re a good person.”

“Luna. Don’t be sorry, yeah? Not your fault some freaky weirdo wants to use me as a meat suit,” Prompto said, hoping to ease her guilt with a laugh. She did not laugh, but he counted the tiny lift of her mouth as a win, “If it wasn’t me, it probably would have been someone else.”

Morbidly, Prompto thought this was like a weird farewell recessional order because once Luna had taken her place, Ifrit was the next one to come up to him. As he stepped closer, Prompto could feel the heat roll off him. So this was Ifrit, whose magic he had used. The head daemon that Ignis served.

“Now, you sleep,” he said, opening his hand to place his palm to Prompto’s forehead. Despite having just slept, Prompto felt his eyes grow heavy with sleep. Distantly, he wondered how a daemon of travel could put him to sleep.

“Will it hurt?” Prompto asked, words not come out as strong as he had hoped.

“Likely.”

Before his consciousness slipped away altogether and his head dropped, Prompto was almost sure he heard Ignis’ voice call out his name.

 

* * *

 

“You've come again!” Ardyn said, holding out both arms in greeting.

“Yeah,” Prompto muttered, looking away from Ardyn.

“You seem distracted. Whatever is the matter, dear boy?” Ardyn asked, walking around Prompto so he was forced to look at him.

Prompto lifted his eyes, searching Ardyn’s face. He seemed genuinely interested. He had to think fast. Bahamut and Shiva had said he needed to let Ardyn possess him but had not told him how to accomplish that. Now that he thought about it, they kind of threw him into this with nothing to go on.

Wow, that was super shitty of them.

At least no plan meant he couldn't mess up that plan.

“Everyone left me,” Prompto finally said, averting his eyes again. Maybe if he played it bashful it would be more believable. The biggest thing working in his favour was that Ardyn, for all he said that he knew Prompto, didn't actually know him enough to know when he was lying.

“I told you they weren't really your friends, did I not?” Ardyn smirked, grabbing Prompto’s chin and making him look up at him.

“You did. I should have listened to you,” Prompto whimpered, “I don't want to exist anymore. No one wants me anyway.”

“I can make it all go away. The disappointment and the pain. Those people don’t deserve you,” Ardyn pulled Prompto in closer to him, until he had an arm around his shoulders, “you just have to trust me. Let me in.”

There; That was his opening right there.

“Please,” Prompto whispered, not having to fake the crack in his voice. His body shivered in fear and he hoped that if Ardyn noticed it he would only think of it as a build up of emotion.

“Hush. It'll all be over soon.”

 

* * *

 

When Ignis woke alone, he didn’t think much about it. The sheets were still warm so he rolled over onto the warm patch and assumed Prompto had only gotten up to get a drink, dozing off again in seconds. He woke again not long after, but this time Prompto’s absence was enough to wake him up fully. A sensation of unease settled over him as he got out of bed and left the bedroom in search of him. The world was still dark beyond the windows, so he couldn’t see Prompto leaving to go anywhere as not much would be open at this hour. But the rest of the house was just as dark, without a sign of activity.

“Prompto?” Ignis called out hesitantly, squinting around at the living room. Everything there was as they had left it, half empty glasses of champagne on the floor and the still opened bottle on the coffee table. Which meant Prompto hadn’t been here.

When Ignis arrived back to the room, he sat back down on the bed and looked up. Prompto surely hadn’t run out on him, had he? This was his house anyway. Ignis was battling between worry, confusion and hurt when a single thought popped into his head – where were the photos Prompto had decorated the ceiling with? Ignis cast a look around the room, finding them scattered over the desk instead. It was strange enough that it prompted Ignis to go over and look at them.

He shuffled through the pictures, pushing them to the side to unveil each one. When he reached the bottom, he went through them again. The one of him was gone; the one Prompto had taken on their very first meeting and Noctis had pointed out.

Before he could examine that thought further, he felt a tug of his magic. That had to be Prompto. Ignis placed his hand on his wrist, the same one Prompto bore his contract marker on, closed his eyes and concentrated. Before, when he had found Prompto over the magic that bridged them together, he had gone back to Astraeus to do so. This time, something told him he didn’t have the time to waste.

But, when he found him along their connected magic, he realized Prompto was in Astraeus already. Although he couldn’t physically see him or his surroundings, it was enough to set Ignis’ heart pounding. What was he doing there without him? Hastily pulling on the rest of his clothing, Ignis took on last look around, as if Prompto would suddenly appear, before he closed his eyes again and focused on Prompto.

 

* * *

 

Nothing could have prepared Prompto for the sensation of having another being in his body. He didn’t even know if he would experience it or if the dream would be the last thing he knew. It reminded him of playing a first person shooter game. He could see through his own eyes but he had absolutely no control of his actions, nor could be feel the movements of his body or beat of his heart. Ardyn was looking around the room, from Noctis in front of him to the Astrals behind him and...

Ignis!

Which meant that maybe Prompto hadn’t imagined his voice when he lost consciousness. A laugh sounded through the room, amused and disgusted all at the same time and it took Prompto a moment to realize that it was coming from him. Or rather, from Ardyn.

“What a warm welcome,” Ardyn said, and hearing him say this in Prompto’s own voice was even stranger than the laugh. “It’s almost as if you don’t trust me.”

“Of course not.” Noctis ground out, anger in his eyes. Prompto was a bit startled by the venom that dripped from the previously docile boy. “Possessing others is a pretty slimy move, even for you.”

“Well, it was the only option I had left after I was so cruelly cast aside.” Ardyn sighed.

“You made your own bed,” Regis commented from his spot.

“I was only helping people. It’s not my fault they decided to revere me since no one else was bothering to do so.”

“What you did was not just helping people,” Shiva said, coming over to stand next to Noctis. She placed a hand on his shoulder for a second and then stepped back again.

Noctis was walking forward, and the reflection of flames in metal drew attention to the sword in his hand. Prompto was sure if he was still fully connected to his body that his heart would be pounding. This was it. This was going to be the end of him. Prompto tried to focus on admiring the sword and it’s intricate design to keep himself from thinking of it.

“Noct, stop!” Ignis shouted and Prompto wished dearly that Ardyn would look Ignis’ way so he could have one last chance to look at him.

Perhaps it was for the best that he didn’t. That way, he would be able to picture his smiling face instead of one filled with panic and worry.

Noctis was directly in front of him now, feet shoulder width apart and sword raised to shoulder level. Noctis stood in that stance for a moment, seemingly stuck in hesitation but then, with a quickness that Prompto hadn’t been expecting, he struck. His gaze was moved downward and Ardyn barked out a surprise laugh.

“Here I was, almost thinking you wouldn’t do it,” he said, fingers poking experimentally at the skin around the imbedded sword. Blood oozed out as he squeezed out and he laughed again – only this time it was more pained.

Noctis stepped back, pulling out his sword with him, and immediately Prompto’s body toppled over. This time, Prompto could feel the shock of his shoulder hitting the floor and he became aware of the burning sensation in his abdomen. He still couldn’t control his body but now he could feel each nerve ending of agony. Perhaps this was what happened when two souls inhabited a dying body. They both could feel the pain of that death. His sight grew hazy and it took Prompto a second to realize that it was due to unshed tears that were entirely his own doing. _Oh great. At least I have some control back._

He was even more surprised when his body complied to him curling up, hands trying desperately to staunch the flow of blood. He could still feel Ardyn there, fighting back for total control; a feeble battle that grew all the more tenuous the weaker they became. He could feel the cold sweat that had broken out over his body, a stark contrast from the heat of his body.

His vision started hazing over yet again except this time it wasn’t from tears but his own sight darkening. _This is it_ , Prompto thought. A strange sort of peace washed over him when he closed his eyes to block out his fading vision. At least he was going out doing something for the greater good. All he really had to do was sit there and let others do the real work, but at least he had helped. Even if he wouldn’t be able to see it, he at least knew that it meant others wouldn’t come to harm. He hadn’t seen how terrible Ardyn had been, but now others wouldn’t be witness either.

His last thought before completely slipping was of Ignis. Of the night they had shared in Ignis’ house, sitting and listening to that song. He really hoped that Ignis moved on from this quickly. He deserved happiness.

 

* * *

 

Except, Prompto’s thoughts did not end there. Much like waking from a dream, Prompto slowly came to consciousness. The first thing he saw when opening his eyes was a ceiling. He kept staring up on the ceiling without making any effort to move, mind racing. His thoughts felt muddled, like he was trying to think his way through a swamp, but the one prominent thought he had was a question.

“Is this the afterlife? Am I still dead?” he murmured out loud, words croaking out of a dry throat. He coughed a few times at the irritation before he finally let his head fall to the side.

The rest of the room was just as white as the ceiling except for six figures standing before him.

“Gentiana?” Prompto asked, shakily pushing himself up into a sitting position. “What are you guys doing here?”

“We are here to guide you back, Prompto,” Shiva replied, stepping up to him and pushing his bangs back from his forehead. “Do you remember the deal you made with Ignis?”

“Uhm, yeah. I can create portals and in return he gets my services as a photographer.”

“Yes, but there was one extra part of that contract you made. In fact you suggested it.” Shiva smiled. “You sold your soul to him.”

“I... I thought that was symbolic?” Prompto asked with a frown.

“To a degree,” Shiva nodded. “Normally, we have no use for souls. When people sell us their souls it usually means their wills are stuck in limbo, helping feed into our magic.”

“Because your soul is anchored to Ignis, we are able to focus our energy to give you back a physical body,” Bahamut answered.

“Think of it as a reward for your sacrifice. If you hadn’t sold your soul, it wouldn't be possible but...” Shiva trailed off, “...you did.”

“Wait, are you serious?!” Prompto exclaimed, looking around the room at everyone within.

“We are. There are limitations of course. Your physical body will only hold so long as Ignis is alive. Once he dies, you do as well. You also won’t be able to leave this world because, as concentration of our will and magic, you are almost as equally bound to this realm as you are to Ignis.” Shiva explained and Prompto nodded along with her although he didn’t fully grasp how it was possible, even with magic.

“Sounds fair. Better than the alternative”

“It is not perfect, but it is something,” Shiva said, leaning over so she was face to face with Prompto. “When you are ready, we will bring you to Ignis.”

“Does- Does Ignis know that I’m not really dead?” Prompto asked, throat suddenly feeling tight at the last word. The thought of Ignis watching his death, and then having to think he was forever gone, settled heavy as a stone in his belly.

“Not yet. We did not want to get his hopes up if for some reason we failed.”

“Makes sense, I guess... yeah. Yeah, I’m ready. Whenever you guys are.” Prompto said, straightening up from the hunch he had slouched into.

Shiva smiled, a warm sight despite her icy body, and placed both her hands on Prompto’s cheeks. The next thing he was aware of was the feeling of her cool lips on his forehead. The chill spread through his body before melting into heat. The warmth resided save for the concentration of heat in his chest, just where his heart was, and before long that too went away. When Shiva pulled away, she held out a hand for Prompto to grab. He slid his hand into hers and let her help him to his feet.

The last thing Prompto saw before his vision went white was Shiva’s kind smile. The white out only lasted a minute before it faded, bit by bit. Prompto blinked away the last vestiges as if he were trying to blink away sleep grit, rubbing at the corner of his eye. When his vision returned without obstruction, he found he was no longer in the company of the six daemon heads. He was standing by himself outside a building, twilight casting it’d dying light over everything around him. Astraeus.

Frantically, Prompto patted himself down. He felt over every inch of skin he could reach standing up, hands touching over his chest, arms, thighs and stomach. Everything under his palms felt feel, soft flesh yielding to his touches. Next, he checked his vest pocket, relief washing over him when he found the photo of Ignis he had put there.

Ignis.

Prompto looked to the house he had been placed in front of. What was the chances they had dropped him off in front of Ignis’ house? Cautiously, Prompto stepped up to the door, testing the handle. Unlocked. He gently opened the door, peeking inside the entryway and taking a look around. Next to the door sat a pair of shoes that looked very much like Ignis’ so, with more boldness, Prompto entered and closed the door behind him.

As he quietly moved through the hall, Prompto became sure he was in Ignis’ house, recognizing the decorations and bookshelves. He found the living room, looking exactly as he remembered but empty of living presence so he moved on, quietly padding down the hall to discover more rooms.

Finally he found the master bedroom and within it, Ignis. The daemon was sat on the bed, elbows on his knees and forehead in his palms which obscured Prompto’s vision of his face. Not that he needed to see it as Ignis’ whole body language screamed defeat. Prompto’s breath caught in his throat as he inhaled sharply. The sound must have reached Ignis as he looked up quickly, looking straight at Prompto. Time seemed to stop as they gazed at each other, disbelief in Ignis’ face. Absurdly, Prompto thoughts grinded to a stop and got hung up on how red and puffy Ignis’ eyes were beneath his glasses and how it brought out the unearthly green hue of them.

“Prompto?” Ignis asked, voice wavering. Unable to find his voice, Prompto nodded an affirmative.

Time caught up to them and, before Prompto could fully process it, they collided together in the middle of the room, grasping onto each other tightly.

“How are you here?” Ignis finally breathed out, pulling back and placing his hands on either side of Prompto’s head, thumbs stroking over his cheekbones reverently. “I’ll be quite pissed if this is just a dream.”

“You own my soul.”

“Pardon?”

“It’s- I don’t fully understand it, honestly,” Prompto chuckled. “Turns out my soul is anchored to you because I sold you my soul as part of our deal. I was still connected to you even in...” He hesitated here, the word hard to say, “... death. Which apparently meant the big dudes were able to give me a body back. I just can’t leave Astraeus, like, ever and if you bite the dust so do I. Good thing we didn’t find that work around to break the contract, huh?”

“Makes a certain amount of sense, yes. They would be the ones to have that amount of magic if possible,” Ignis said thoughtfully, moving his hands to the back of Prompto’s neck. “Don’t think I’m not cross at you, however.”

“Wait, what?”

“For gallivanting off to play the hero and keeping me in the dark about what was happening!” Ignis exclaimed, prior relief giving way to a fiery passion.

“I didn’t want you to get hurt,” Prompto admitted, bringing his hands up to hold onto Ignis’ forearms, “Like, you were gonna be hurt either way, but I figured it wouldn’t be as bad if you didn’t know what happened and less angry at everyone.”

“If you had told me, perhaps I could have helped to find some other way,” Ignis huffed before he suddenly deflated. “I guess we can’t change that now. Just promise me you won’t do something so idiotic again. Or, at least tell me what’s going on.”

“Promise.”

Both human and daemon stayed captivated in each others’ eyes for what seemed to be eternity until their lips meet in a kiss of love, passion, longing and contention.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Prompto shifted his weight from one foot to another as he waited for Ignis to return from the job Ifrit had sent him on earlier. Today marked a whole year since Prompto had died and then subsequently been given life again so the two had decided to make a day of to keep the date focused on the happier side of things. That, and also because Ignis had vetoed calling the day ‘Zombie Prompto Anniversary’.

When Ignis made his appearance, Prompto greeted him with an energetic kiss.

“Hey stranger,” he greeted.

“Stranger? I thought we were closer than that. Truly, I am wounded,” Ignis deadpanned back with a shake of his head.

“Aw, come on Iggy. So, have you decided where to go?” Prompto asked, following as Ignis walked down the hall to the bedroom.

“I have. I believe you’ll quite enjoy it.”

“You’ve yet to fail me.” Prompto nodded.

Soon enough Ignis had changed into something a bit more casual than his suit and was leading the way back out to the hallway. They came to a standstill at the door and Ignis held out his hand for Prompto to take after he had shoved on his shoes. Prompto took it and closed his eyes, letting Ignis’ magic wash over him. One side effect of having been brought back by the astrals included a change in the way he felt magic. It felt less like an outside force and more like a gentle stream; particularly when it came to Ignis.

When he opened his eyes, he found they were in Noctis’ place. It had become a place quite familiar to him as he and Noctis had grown even closer now that Prompto had become more or less a permanent resident of Astraeus. Whenever Ignis was busy or gone, Prompto usually spent time with Noctis, and Luna whenever she was over.

Prompto gave Ignis a questioning look but Ignis smiled and pushed up his glasses.

“You don’t want to ruin the surprise, do you?”

They walked down the grand halls, but on a different path than Prompto would have taken to find Noctis. So, they obviously were not hanging out with Noctis. In fact, this wing was entirely unknown to him and his curiosity grew with each step.

“Do you remember the night you summoned me to you? Not the first time, but the second time,” Ignis took a hold of Prompto’s wrist, rubbing his thumb over the back of his wrist. The contract tattooed had stayed when he was given a body back, just like every other imperfection and scar and grown over ear piercings holes.

“Of course. That’s not something I’m going to forget,” Prompto laughed and winked.

“You asked if we could go on a proper date. Get coffee and go to an aquarium. Unfortunately, while we have coffee shops there is a lack of aquariums, so I went with the next best thing. I figure we can do coffee afterwards.”

Ignis opened the door once he was finished speaking, threading his fingers through Prompto’s to lead him inside. The room had no overhead lighting, leaving it dark, but it was brightened by the white-blue lights of the fish tanks that lined the wall. There were only four of them and they each housed fish that Prompto had never seen before.

“Did-Did you _make_ an aquarium for me?” Prompto asked in disbelief before he pulled Ignis over to the closest tank.

“Well, Noctis was the one who caught the fish so it was more like Noctis made the aquarium,” Ignis rambled, suddenly looking away and tugging at his cuffs. Prompto briefly debated teasing him further to make him more flustered — he loved flustered Ignis.

“You are the best daemon boyfriend ever,” Prompto declared, pulling Ignis down for a kiss, “I love you.”

“And I you.” Ignis smiled, pressing their foreheads together.

**Author's Note:**

> OHHHHH BOY, where do I begin? First off, thanks to Promnised Land for putting off this Big Bang. It was such a blast!
> 
> Secondly a huge, huge, _huge_ thanks to both [Kiwi](https://flykiwifly.tumblr.com/) for such lovely art and being an amazing cheerleader, and [Besin](http://besin-is-a-moogle.tumblr.com/) for editing aka sloughing through my writing and fixing all my mistakes and punctuation. They are the real MVP's here and they've contributed so much that there is not enough thanks in the world. They inputted so much time and energy into helping come up with ideas, refining mine and cheering me on when I panicked. Or procrastinated. This wouldn't exist, at least not in this form, if it wasn't for them.
> 
> And thank you all for reading <3 <3 This was such a journey and undertaking and I enjoyed every minute of it. I've never written anything so long!! It was a time lol. I can't wait to try another project like this


End file.
